To a Dark Place
by AceLightning
Summary: We saw what happened when one Jedi fell to the Dark Side. What if the majority of the Jedi Order became totalitarian? This fic, inspired by the themes explored in "Injustice: Gods Among Us," is a thought experiment about what could have happened if the Order had killed Palpatine and placed the galaxy under martial law. Could the Jedi Order become exactly what it fought against?
1. Chapter One- The Best of Intentions

**A/N:** _This story in some ways was inspired by Injustice: Gods Among Us, and the way it depicted Superman and other members of the Justice League gradually morphing into authoritarian rulers. What if something similar happened to the Jedi Order? I've had this brewing for a while as a thought experiment, and I hope you guys like it._

 **Chapter One: The Best of Intentions**

"General Amidala?"

Padme stood up from her office chair aboard the Tantive IV, brushing a strand of greying-brown hair away from her eyes. "Yes, Captain Antilles?" she replied.

"General, we're on final approach to the Yavin base."

"Thank you, Captain," replied Padme, smiling gently.

Padme and her forces had to constantly remain on the move. Staying in one location too long risked exposing their whereabouts to the Inquisitors that were hunting both her and her inner circle. She placed her hand on the painting of the Naboo lake country that hung above her desk and gently traced the arches of the rolling hills where she and Anakin had once been so carefree.

It had been years since she'd actually seen Naboo in person. But she'd seen plenty of smuggled holovids of it the past few years, with scenes of Theed burning and her people being oppressed by the regime's forces.

Padme closed her eyes sadly. _The regime._

It had now been almost thirty years since the current regime had taken power on Coruscant. Thirty years since the fall of her beloved Republic.

 _Thirty years since Anakin's_...she couldn't finish the thought.

As she opened her eyes again and gazed out the window of her office into the swirling emptiness of hyperspace, a part of Padme still felt shocked about just _who_ she'd been rebelling against the past three decades.

The tyranny of the Jedi Protectorate.

THIRTY YEARS EARLIER

"I am going to _end_ this! Once and for all!" declared Mace Windu, glaring fiercely at his conquered enemy.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine lay shriveled before him, lit in the purple glow of Mace's lightsaber, hunched in the frame of his own office window, and gazing up at Master Windu with an awestruck and terrified look on his face.

"You can't." Anakin approached Mace, having just arrived. "He _must_ stand trial!"

Mace glanced at the impetuous young Jedi Knight, but only for an instant. He refused to take his eyes off Palpatine for even a second. The treacherous Chancellor was too deadly to leave anything up to chance.

"He has control of the Senate _and_ the courts! He's too dangerous to be left alive!" replied Mace, sizing up his opponent for the kill.

"I'm too weak!" bleated Palpatine "Oh! Don't let him kill me! Please!" Mace wasn't buying his act for one second.

But Anakin was.

"It's not the Jedi way!" he replied, with a note of desperation in his voice. "He must live!"

Mace glared at Palpatine, biting his lip, sizing up the Chancellor and weighing his options. The anger in his eyes betrayed the fact that he was still leaning towards performing an immediate execution.

Palpatine could see it in Mace's eyes. His own eyes grew wider in desperation, silently pleading Anakin for help. "Please don't..."

"I NEED HIM!" exclaimed Anakin, as Mace began lifting his lightsaber.

Mace swung his lightsaber upwards over his shoulder and clenched his teeth.

" _Please don't!_ " exclaimed Palpatine, his yellow eyes now completely wide in horror.

"NOOO!" exclaimed Anakin. He reached for his lightsaber, but in that moment, Mace blew him away to the door of the room with a powerful Force push. Anakin tumbled into the door, collected himself, and looked up again...

...just in time to see Palpatine unleashing a volley of Force lightning. But Mace, fueled by anger, just pushed through it. His lightsaber reflected the lightning back at Palpatine, as it had before, but only for an instant. Because in that one instant, Mace pushed all the way down, and his lightsaber sliced through Palpatine's hands and then his torso. Palpatine let out one final, horrible groan, and then fell backwards.

The Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic was dead. Killed by a Jedi Master.

Mace deactivated his lightsaber and stood silently over Palpatine's smoking corpse.

Anakin staggered to his feet and his jaw dropped as he took in the scene. "What have you _done?!_ " he gasped.

"Fulfilling my destiny," replied Master Windu as he stood powerfully over the corpse, the wind from the open window causing his robes to billow around him as smoke continued to curl upwards from the Chancellor's ruined body.

Anakin struggled for words. "I...you...killed him." Anakin's heart was racing. Palpatine had claimed to be the only hope of saving Padme from dying in childbirth. Now that possibility was closed. Mace glared at Anakin. "Yes. _I killed him_. The oppression of the Sith will never return. And now, young Skywalker, we need to contact Master Yoda."

Anakin was still numb. He stood silently as Mace sat down in Palpatine's chair and commandeered his desk comm to contact Yoda on Kashyyyk.

The wrinkled face of the Jedi Grandmaster appeared before them, floating ghost-like over Palpatine's desk. Mace explained the situation as Anakin paced restlessly around the room.

"Hmmm." Yoda furrowed his brow in thought. This was an unexpected turn of events. "Secure the Senate, we must," declared Yoda. "Even more unstable, the galaxy is about to be. Make our case to them, we must do immediately."

"I agree," said Mace, nodding. "We must move quickly. Our enemies are relentless."

Yoda continued to frown. This whole situation was frankly terrifying, even for him. They were now in completely uncharted territory. "Return to Coruscant, I will. For now, ask Senator Organa to call an emergency session of the Senate. Send a delegation we must to calm them."

Mace nodded. "I'll ask all the Jedi Council members to immediately return. In the meantime, we must keep the Chancellor's death a secret until we can address the Senate together."

Anakin, still dazed, watched as Yoda and Mace planned the Jedi Order's next moves to protect and stabilize the now leaderless Republic. Anakin, in his heart, knew that they meant well and that they were trying to prevent a galactic slide into anarchy.

But he couldn't help thinking, " _I have a bad feeling about this_."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Headfirst into a Political Abyss

**Chapter Two: Headfirst into a Political Abyss**

Obi-Wan Kenobi gazed out the window at the Coruscant cityscape as his troop transport ship landed in the Galactic City district, near the Senate and Jedi Temple. He'd been given a mysterious order from Master Windu to return immediately from Utapau. Mace had refused to divulge the reason, but it had to be something urgent.

Obi-Wan knew something was terribly off-balance. He could feel it in the Force.

He could feel it in his guts.

As the transport's ramp lowered, Obi-Wan prepared to disembark. He had killed General Grievous, and thus expected his next report to the Jedi Council to be one of celebration. Instead, there was...whatever the latest crisis was.

As he and Clone Commander Cody walked down the ramp, Obi-Wan found Master Windu and Anakin waiting for him on the landing platform. Mace looked deadly serious. Anakin looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Master Kenobi." "Master Windu? What's going on?" asked Obi-Wan. Mace and Anakin had immediately begun walking indoors and Obi-Wan found himself trotting to keep pace.

"Master Kenobi, we need to debrief you, but aboard our gunship. On the way to the Senate," Mace replied curtly. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, searching his face for some clue as to just what was going on. Anakin refused to make eye contact, his ashen face staring straight ahead the whole time.

The trio made their way to a nearby Republic gunship, leaving Commander Cody to regroup with some other clone troopers back at the landing zone. As the gunship took off and made a beeline towards the Senate, Obi-Wan finally _demanded_ an answer. "Anakin, Master Windu, what the blazes is going on?"

"Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith Lord we've been searching for, and I killed him," replied Mace, deciding it'd be better to just come out with it and get it over with.

Obi-Wan stared at Mace in shock, then looked over to Anakin, who merely nodded. Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat, covering his mouth with his hands. It all made sense now. Palpatine's grab for executive power, his refusal to give it up, and all the other mysterious events that'd been happening. The Chancellor had been manipulating them all.

"So now what?" he asked. Mace replied " _Now_ , we're going to meet Master Yoda and the rest of the Council at the Senate. We've asked Senator Organa to call an emergency session. Master Yoda's briefing him on the situation right now." Mace spent the rest of the brief flight explaining the details to Obi-Wan, who now looked almost as grave as Anakin.

Their gunship landed in front of the Senate, where Obi-Wan beheld several other gunships, and an entire column of Jedi gathered outside the front steps as the last few Senators hurried inside, glancing nervously at the gathering of Jedi. The optics of this...it just didn't look right. The Council was trying to project a show of force to stave off anarchy following tonight's announcement, but this much force...at the Senate...after a Jedi had _killed the Chancellor_...Obi-Wan suspected it wouldn't go over very well. But he also knew the rest of the Council had already decided that it was best to show strength tonight.

Padme and Jar Jar sat in their levitating platform inside the well of the Galactic Senate, wondering just what was going on. Bail had called an emergency session, and there was the strange sight of the massive column of Jedi outside. Padme had tried calling Anakin, but he wasn't answering his comlink.

Finally, there was a stirring, as Senator Organa's platform floated out into the middle of the Senate chamber, with...was that... _the entire Jedi Council standing alongside him?_

"Fellow Senators," began Bail Organa. He had a grave look in his eyes and he scratched his goatee nervously. "The Jedi Council has informed me of a most grave development. It seems that Chancellor Palpatine...was collaborating with Count Dooku."

There was an audible series of gasps in the chamber, followed by shouts of protest and disbelief. Bail gestured for silence, then continued. "Not only that...but it seems that the Jedi have suspected for some time that Count Dooku was in fact a Sith Lord. We now know that Chancellor Palpatine was his master."

At this there was an even louder outcry. Nobody knew how to react. Least of all, Padme, who looked at Jar Jar in shock, both their eyes wide in disbelief.

"Where is the Chancellor?" demanded a Rodian Senator. "Has he been detained?"

"He's been executed," replied Master Windu. "By me."

At this, the Senate burst into an uproar so loud, Padme honestly wondered if the ceiling would collapse. The screaming went on for several minutes, with Bail Organa gesticulating futilely for silence, before Yoda of all people stepped up to the podium and bellowed "SILENCE!"

At this, the Senators quieted down, many purely out of curiosity at hearing from the famously camera-shy Grandmaster of the Jedi Order. Yoda surveyed the Senators warily before continuing, "Together we must work, to restore peace and freedom. Hmm." He paused, then continued "Many allies, Chancellor Palpatine had. Detained, Mas Amedda and Sly Moore have been."

There were now many murmurs at the news that this was why the Vice Chair of the Senate and Palpatine's senior aide were both conspicuously absent. Yoda continued, "Until determine we can, the extent of this corruption, secure the government, the Jedi Order shall."

Now there was even louder yells of protest. Padme sat in shock at the entire turn of events as poor Jar Jar squealed and tried to cover his large ears.

Yoda silenced the crowd again with another bellow, and announced "But a temporary Chancellor there shall be. Appoint we do, Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan as Acting Chancellor of the Galactic Republic."

" _On whose authority?!_ " shrieked Senator Ask Aak of Malastare.

At this, Master Windu locked eyes with him and replied, "By the authority of the _Jedi Council_."

At this, there was absolute silence in the Senate Chamber.

What could anyone do about this? _Should_ anyone do something about this? After all, the Jedi claimed that Palpatine and his aides had betrayed the Republic. Who could anyone trust more than the Jedi at this moment of crisis?

But still, Padme felt a deep unease. Even if the circumstances were unique...the Jedi had just _appointed_ a Chancellor. Their own hand-picked Chancellor. Without the consent or even input of the Galactic Senate.

Nobody wanted to admit it out loud-least of all, the Jedi themselves-but an implicit transfer of power had just occurred.

The Jedi Council was now the ultimate authority in the Republic.

TO BE CONTINUED! Hope you're enjoying the ride! Please leave some feedback/reviews!


	3. Chapter Three- Butterflies

_Hope you guys are enjoying the ride so far! In this chapter, we begin to see more hints of how the outcome of the Windu vs. Palpatine duel is changing the galaxy. A butterfly effect, if you will._

 **Chapter Three - Butterflies**

PRESENT DAY

Padme strode down the landing ramp of the _Tantive IV_ and entered the Rebel base on Yavin IV, where a crowd of her Rebel troops awaited her. She smiled gently at all of them, before shaking hands with the mischievous-yet-heroic Rebel captain standing at the front of the crowd, as he waited to brief her on the latest intel. "General Amidala, good to see you made it back safely!" he declared.

"Captain Solo, good to see you're still in one piece," snarked Padme. Han Solo was perhaps the best pilot in the entire Rebel fleet, but his boldness frequently landed him in the most dangerous situations imaginable. Padme was proud of his bravado, but made no secret of the fact that she had a very maternal concern for Han's well-being.

"Aw, you know me, General," replied Han. Padme replied, "But seriously, Han. This is a crucial period for the Rebellion. You know what we're gonna be up against..."

Han smirked, dramatically lifted his hand in the air in front of his face and playfully began "reading" an imaginary text rolling in front of him: " _It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Jedi Protectorate._ "

Padme smiled. "Okay, Han..." Han continued, being purposely melodramatic and hammy: " _During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Protectorate's ultimate weapon..._ "

" _Okay_ , Han, I get it!" interjected Padme, rolling her eyes (but continuing to smile even as she did so). Captain Solo always made her smile. In many ways, he was like a second son to her.

But thinking about Han being like a surrogate son to her painfully reminded Padme of the fate that had befallen one of her real children...

She, like the rest of the galaxy, had lost so much to the Jedi Protectorate. Padme steeled herself, strengthening her resolve to continue the good fight. She needed to be strong for the battle ahead.

They'd all need to be strong for what lay ahead.

ALMOST THIRTY YEARS AGO

 _"By the authority of the Jedi Council,"_ growled Master Mace Windu's voice through the telescreen, as the Jedi Council announced their appointment of Senator Bail Organa as the Acting Chancellor of the Republic.

The reaction at Dex's Diner on Coruscant was...spirited, to say the least.

"I TOLD YOU!" bellowed one patron of the diner, an overweight Zabrak. "I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME! TOLD'YA THE JEDI WOULD TAKE OVER SOMEDAY!"

"They're NOT taking over!" replied another regular, a green Twi'lek woman, nursing a hot cup of caf. "If Palpatine and his aides were collaborating with Dooku this whole time, who knows which Senators and bureaucrats we can trust, if any? We NEED the Jedi to root out the corruption!"

"Yeah!" declared a nearby human male. "And while the Jedi do that, we need someone to keep the galaxy running. We need a Chancellor. And with the current...situation...with the Senate, we can't trust the Senators to appoint someone trustworthy. The Jedi appointing Organa as an Acting Chancellor is a good temporary solution."

"Temporary? Yeah, right!" scoffed a nearby Bothan. "I'm telling ya, Organa's probably paying the Jedi Council a hefty amount of credits for them to back him! It's all a setup! I betcha Palpatine was probably innocent! Organa just wanted to get him outta the way!"

A grey-haired human woman sat soberly on her stool at the diner counter and quietly noted, "The Jedi of all people just killed the Chancellor. I can't believe it. I can't believe it."

CORUSCANT STREETS

Many members of the public were furious at the idea of the Jedi appointing a Chancellor. Already, crowds of demonstrators were gathering in public squares across the planet (and across the galaxy).

Perhaps the largest gathering of protestors was forming in the massive public plaza surrounding the Galactic Senate. Legions of Republic citizens were thronging together, chanting slogans against the Jedi and against Bail Organa. A triple line of beleaguered clonetroopers jostled to keep the crowds from getting too close the Senate complex, but as Commander Cody watched the ever-growing, ever-angrier crowd, he feared they couldn't guarantee the safety of the complex's occupants...

THE GALACTIC SENATE

Obi-Wan paced around the offices nervously. He did not like this situation one bit. As he watched the crowd outside whose growth showed no signs of stopping, he wondered if the Jedi were on the right path or not.

A few years ago, when the Clone Wars broke out, Obi-Wan had hated being put into the role of a "Jedi General," and longed for peacetime to resume.

Now, he hated the idea of being named as a "Jedi Administrator." But the rest of the Council had spoken, and divvied up responsibilities. As a member of the Council, Obi-Wan now found himself being given the responsibility of managing military strategy against the remnants of the Separatist forces.

Easier said than done.

Before the Chancellor's death, the Separatist movement _had been_ on its last legs. But now, in the wake of the Jedi Order's controversial execution of Palpatine and imposition of Bail Organa as Acting Chancellor, there was already talk of various recaptured worlds planning to defect back to the Separatists. The Jedi were trying to save the Republic, but Obi-Wan quietly wondered if perhaps their actions had in fact reignited the Separatist movement that had been tearing the Republic apart at the seams.

Meanwhile, the other members of the Jedi Council (and several other prominent Jedi) had taken various administrative roles in Bail's emergency government. Chancellor Organa had hastily approved these new positions in order to consolidate his hold over a shaky bureaucracy that didn't trust him or respect the manner in which he'd ascended to the office. Bail felt that because of the bureaucracy's disinclination to view him as a legitimate Chancellor, he _needed_ to place the Jedi into the government to help make sure his orders were actually carried out.

For instance, Jedi Master Jocasta Nu, Chief Librarian of the Jedi Order, had been granted leadership of the newly created Emergency Information Office, with Armand Isard (the head of Republic Intelligence) reporting directly to her. The Emergency Information Office was going to serve dual functions: it would collect intelligence, and also disseminate news reports to the general public.

Meanwhile, Masters Yoda and Windu had become special advisors to the Acting Chancellor. Obi-Wan knew that the three of them were trying their best, but he feared that things were just continuing to spiral out of control.

As he watched the protestors outside, he was somewhat surprised to see a second group begin streaming into the plaza: counter-protestors shouting _pro_ -Jedi slogans. Obi-Wan certainly was happy to see the show of support, but it still made him nervous to see the two crowds beginning to scream insults at each other.

As the protestors and counter-protestors began forming opposing lines, screaming invective at each other, Obi-Wan felt tears welling in his eyes. Seeing the people split into two opposing camps...was this about to happen to the galaxy all over again?

THE CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE

Bail Organa sat uncomfortably in what had just recently been Sheev Palpatine's chair in the formal Office of the Chancellor. He still felt completely out of place in his new role, and wasn't sure if he'd ever feel like he was ready for this.

The office had been scrubbed clean and the windows repaired after the Jedi execution of Chancellor Palpatine, and it looked as if nothing had happened. Really, the only way to tell that anything had happened was that the desk had a new occupant.

Yoda and Mace sat in the chairs across from his desk as the three of them watched the news reports and the protests happening outside. "Hmm," grumbled Yoda, rubbing his forehead, obviously stressed. "Depressing, is all of this." Mace quietly nodded. The three of them _hated_ this whole situation. They hated the awesome responsibility that had been placed on their shoulders.

But there was no one else who could bear this burden.

And, admittedly, they were heartened to see the support of the counter-protestors outside. Suddenly, Bail had an idea. He pressed a button, and a button summoned his aide, Sheltay Retrac, into the office.

He smiled warmly to greet his longtime assistant. "Sen... _Chancellor_ , how may I assist you?" she asked, curtsying politely.

"Well for one thing, you can stop bowing like that," replied Bail. "Secondly, make sure you tell your daughter Winter that my wife and I say hello. Third..." he pointed out the window the protests outside, and in particular to a figure who seemed to be leading the pro-Jedi demonstrators.

"Send someone out to get in contact with that person. He or she could be of use to us."

TO BE CONTINUED

 _Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Please feel free to leave feedback!_


	4. Chapter Four - Movement

_Hey guys, here's the next update! Sorry it took awhile! Hope you enjoy (and review) it!_

 **Chapter Four - Movement**

PRESENT DAY

Captain Han Solo strode towards his quarters to prepare for that afternoon's briefing. General Amidala had just intercepted some apparently crucial data about a secret weapon being constructed by the Jedi Protectorate. Beneath Han's swagger, he was quietly anxious about the fate of the Rebellion.

Han would never forget how he'd joined the Rebel Alliance: defecting from the Protectorate Flight School to rescue a Wookiee slave who had been slated for execution: Chewie.

Since then, Chewbacca and Han had been on the run, until he was saved from one close scrape by General Amidala and her Rebels. Soon after that, they'd joined the Rebel Alliance and risen in the ranks, even befriending one of the General's children along the way.

Han loved to play the mischievous rogue, but he'd truly grown to be as loyal to General Amidala as he was to Chewie. She was like surrogate mother to him.

And that's why Han privately worried that the coming battle was one they could not win.

ALMOST THIRTY YEARS AGO

SUPREME CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE, CORUSCANT

Jak Imwe stood excitedly in the antechamber to the offices of the Supreme Chancellor himself!

As he pushed a strand of his black hair away from his eyes, he thought in amazement about the circumstances that had brought him here. He had been outside, rallying his fellow supporters of the Jedi and the new Chancellor in a counter-protest against the anti-Jedi protestors outside the Senate. Apparently he'd caught the attention of the Chancellor himself! And now he was being invited in to meet the Chancellor and a few of the Jedi.

Imwe had always been a huge fan of the Jedi, ever since a Jedi Knight named Qui-Gon Jinn had saved his life almost twenty years earlier. Jak's son Chirrut was also shaping up to be a huge Jedi supporter.

And now Jak Imwe was getting to meet his idols! A female human attendant opened the door, smiled, and gestured for him to follow her. Jak smiled back giddily, and followed her down a short corridor and into the famous Office of the Supreme Chancellor.

There stood Acting Chancellor Bail Organa himself, smiling in an avuncular manner. And beside him...Master Yoda! Master Windu! The two greatest Jedi of the Order! Jack excitedly bowed before his three heroes. As much as Yoda and Windu had always tried to avoid the cameras, there were certain high profile battles and cases where they couldn't avoid them...least of all during their installation of Organa as Supreme Chancellor. As a supporter of the Jedi, Imwe had always admired Organa's strong backing of the Jedi Order in the Senate. Having him as Chancellor now was surely the best thing for the galaxy.

"Master Yoda! Master Windu! Chancellor! I...I...can't believe this is even happening! I'm such a huge fan of all three of you..." The Chancellor graciously held up his hand and replied "The pleasure is ours."

Jak beamed at the three and sputtered "So...why am I here, exactly, if I may ask?" Master Yoda smiled. "Saw you, we did. Out in front of the Senate, spreading the word about our good intentions, you were."

Master Windu nodded. "We saw you leading the pro-Jedi demonstrators. You seem to have strong leadership abilities."

Jak replied, "Only because I've always been such a strong supporter of yours! The Jedi are the protectors of peace in the galaxy! In fact, one of you, a Master Qui-Gon Jinn, once saved my life! I owe you guys everything!"

The three leaders smiled. The Chancellor replied, "That's great to hear." Yoda nodded and noted "A great hero, was Master Qui-Gon. Now a hero, we need _you_ to be."

Jak's eyes practically bulged. " _What?_ You want me...to help you guys somehow! OF COURSE! I...don't know how helpful I can be, but whatever it is..."

The Chancellor again held up his hand and explained, "With all the anti-Jedi hate spreading across the galaxy, we need to organize a pro-Jedi messaging campaign. ANd we want you to lead it. With your abilities and passion so evident out there, we think you could be the man of the job."

Jak, amazed, looked from Chancellor Organa to Masters Windu and Yoda and nodded eagerly. This was the chance of a lifetime! To work directly with and for the Jedi! To HELP his heroes!

Master Windu added, "We and the Chancellor's office would provide you with the resources and platform you'd need to spread your message on a galaxy-wide basis." Windu paused. "Are you in?"

As if there were any doubt.

MUSTAFAR

In a desolate durasteel office complex amid the lava-mining facilities on Mustafar, a clique of Separatist leaders gathered. Nute Gunray paced the room nervously. There had been no contact from Darth Sidious in days. Gunray wondered what could be keeping the Dark Lord.

"Don't fret, Viceroy," said Shu Mai soothingly. "With the Jedi treachery at the Senate, systems are flocking back to our banner! They've made themselves and their chosen Chancellor so unpopular with this action that our Separatist movement is renewing itself before our very eyes!"

Gunray nodded. This _was_ true.

"We have more volunteers flocking to fight alongside our droids every hour!" added his assistant, Rune Haako.

Gunray replied, "True. I think we should capitalize this. With a show of force at the capital. With the Jedi so unpopular and the new Chancellor seen as being illegitimate by half the galaxy, we can portray ourselves as the heroes removing them from power. The galaxy will cheer us on. Our victory will soon be at hand."

The other Separatist leaders nodded excitedly. Soon they would have their revenge for the deaths of Count Dooku and General Grievous.

Soon they would have the galaxy.

THE CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE.

"That was a successful meeting," noted Mace. Yoda nodded. "Enthusiastic, he is. A great help, he can be," he added, referred to Jak Imwe. The Jedi fervently hoped Imwe's organizational and speaking skills could help launch an organized movement in support of Organa's Chancellorship.

As if on cue, Organa reentered the room, twiddling his hands nervously. The Jedi immediately sensed he was hesitant about something.

"Chancellor Organa," said Yoda. "Troubling you, something is?"

Bail looked up at the two masters and replied, "I wanted to run this by you this afternoon now that our guest is gone. Imwe can help us run our media outreach in support of what we're doing, but also need a strong hand. Someone who can deal with the more...violent anti-Jedi forces out there."

Mace felt his own nervousness rising. But why?

Bail continued. "Already, anti-Jedi riots are breaking out across the galaxy. We need someone who has proven experience at putting down riots and organizing our military during the Clone Wars."

Yoda and Mace glanced at each other nervously, as the Chancellor continued:

"We need a specialist. Now, I now there's some bad blood between us and him, but he may be the best man for this job."

In walked a slim, prim man the Jedi indeed had bad blood with. The man who had prosecuted Ahsoka Tano.

Wilhuff Tarkin.

A thin smile formed on his lips. "Gentlemen," he greeted them. "Shall we begin?"

 _Stay tuned and keep reading and reviewing!_


	5. Chapter Five - Taken

_A/N: I hope everyone had a marvelous Christmas! Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!_

 **Chapter Five - Taken**

PRESENT DAY

REBEL BASE, YAVIN 4

Padme stared melancholically into the mirror. She knew things the other Rebels didn't. For all the optimism she tried to inspire in her troops, she privately knew that the superweapon that the Jedi were building was one that would be almost impossible to destroy.

Their only hope lay in having their best minds analyze the stolen plans retrieved by Erso and her crew. And even that may not be enough. The battlestation the Jedi built, based ironically on plans originating with the old Separatists, was powerful enough on its own. The _additions_ supposedly added by the Jedi to protect it from attack would make it almost indestructible...

Padme continued looking in the mirror and what she saw was a prematurely aging woman with only a dream to sustain her. A dream that could soon be shattered by the Protectorate's dark forces.

No.

She couldn't give up. She _wouldn't_ give up.

As she finally continued fixing her hair into a sensible bun, she reminisced on her long-passed days of being Queen Amidala, living symbol of Naboo, and the intricate hair-dos and outfits she'd once worn. Now she was General Padme Amidala, living symbol of the Rebellion, and tended to wear very practical, militaristic outfits designed to give her combat advantages. The only one of her old outfits from her youth that still remained in her now-limited wardrobe was the white, skintight outfit she'd worn during the Battle of Geonosis. It was practical, after all.

But for now, she was wearing a green camouflage tunic to wear at the briefing where Erso's data would be presented to the Rebel analysts. She needed her troops to look at her and know she was ready for the coming fight.

General Padme Amidala _needed_ to be ready.

ALMOST THIRTY YEARS AGO

CORUSCANT

Senator Padme Amidala was _not_ ready.

She wasn't ready for her husband's disappearance. Anakin hadn't contacted her since Palpatine's death. Padme was worried to death about his safety. She had made inquiries to the Jedi Temple, but all Jocasta Nu had (curtly) told her was that Anakin was unreachable for private reasons.

Padme had wanted to scream at Master Nu. But of course, she hadn't. After all, why would Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo be freaking out over the whereabouts of a random Jedi Knight? The very thought of it would be enough to arouse suspicion about the nature of her relationship with Anakin, and the two of them couldn't risk that.

So Padme had kept her silence, the burden of her secret weighing down on her more heavily than ever. The Galactic Republic was spinning in a most unexpected direction, Anakin had been at the very turning point where things had changed, Padme was almost ready to give birth, the future was more up-in-the-air than it had ever been, and Anakin was apparently being cut off from the galaxy at large by the Jedi Council.

In the meantime, Padme had quietly made other inquiries, to Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila and Senator Garm Bel-Iblis of Corellia, suggesting that they quietly begin discussing the recent Jedi actions, and how the Senate should react to the darkening situation...

JEDI TEMPLE

Anakin sat silently in his chamber, repetitively painting the canvas. The Jedi encouraged art as a way for Jedi to blow off stress, meditate, and renew their connection to the Force.

But there was no way Anakin could de-stress, the way things were going. As he frantically moved the paintbrush across the canvas, leaving a neon streak of purple in its wake, he couldn't help think about all that had happened.

Anakin had tried to save Palpatine. His fear of losing Padme had made him desperate for Palpatine's help. He'd activated his lightsaber...fully intending to physically stop Master Windu from killing him by any means necessary.

That was what disturbed him so much: the lengths he'd come so close to going.

Master Windu was no fool, of course, and knew full well what Anakin had been about to do in that instant right before he'd used the Force to push Anakin to the side of the room, allowing him to finish off the Chancellor. And that's why Anakin was under what basically amounted to house arrest. Master Windu wasn't quite sure yet how to respond to what Anakin had almost done, but for the time being had decided that some isolation and art therapy at the Temple would suffice till the Council had time to address Anakin's near-mutiny.

Art therapy...

The entire wall was covered with Anakin's multiple paintings of Mace killing Palpatine. Every single inch of the chamber was covered with completed canvases of the same grisly scene. Most were exact replicas of the event as Anakin remembered it. Others were paintings of how Anakin imagined the killing may have looked from other angles, such as from the ceiling or the floor or from outside the window.

A few of Anakin's paintings were close-ups of Palpatine's terrified yellow eyes illuminated by Mace's purple lightsaber blade.

Anakin didn't know if any therapy in the galaxy could cure him of what he'd experienced.

Suddenly, alarm bells began pealing through the air at the Temple, and Anakin could hear his fellow Knights racing through the corridor outside.

The Separatists were attacking Coruscant once again.

WAR DEPARTMENT, GALACTIC SENATE COMPLEX

"I need all ships in orbit NOW!" declared Obi-Wan. As the Jedi Administrator burdened with coordinating the Republic Navy's strategy, Obi-Wan had to immediately respond to the Separatist sneak attack.

As he barked each order, the various generals and admirals glared at him resentfully, even as they gradually relayed his commands in measured tones to their troops. They _fiercely_ resented Obi-Wan being placed above their command and giving them orders. They viewed it as a breach of the Republic's democracy.

Privately, Obi-Wan wasn't sure he disagreed with them...

But the Chancellor's orders were the Chancellor's orders. Surely, after "the Emergency" (as the press was dubbing the current political crisis) was over, the Council and the Chancellor would gradually revert things back to some sort of normalcy.

In the meantime, Obi-Wan was saddled with managing a military command structure that viewed his presence at the War Department as symbolic of the Jedi breach of public trust. The clones for their part remained absolutely loyal to the Office of the Chancellor (no matter who currently held the title) and were according to all reports still following orders.

As the battle waged on, the Republic forces gradually beat back the Separatist fleet into the darkness of space, but it gradually became clear that the Separatists' strategies were informed by data they really shouldn't have.

In other words, there were Separatist spies on Coruscant. In the government.

As these facts became clear, even as a gradual military victory was won, Obi-Wan privately feared that the biggest casualty of this battle would be the already-faltering trust the members of the government (both pro- and anti-Jedi) had for each other. The possibility that there were spies meant that hardliners would likely soon have carte-blanche to take more drastic measures.

Hardliners like Tarkin.

And with men like Tarkin steering the ship of state, Obi-Wan feared that there'd be no going back to normal anytime soon.

" _May the Force help us all_ ," he quietly prayed.

 _A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter! Don't be afraid to review!_


	6. Chapter Six - Poison

**A/N:** _I hope you guys all had a great New Year celebration. Now here's the new chapter! Please read and review!_

 _PS: I'm sure you guys can guess which character this chapter's name is a reference to!_

 **Chapter Six - Poison**

"We can't _possibly_ be considering this!" yelled Obi-Wan.

Wilhuff Tarkin rolled his eyes at the Jedi's naivete. How did he expect to win the war _without_ these measures?

Tarkin's newly formed Committee of Public Safety (one of many new committees the Chancellor and the Council were approving, with officials called commissars at their heads) had just proposed a plan to create massive detention facilities for the purpose of containing Separatist subversives.

Obi-Wan rather suspected that these detention centers would soon become catch-alls for dissenters in general.

Obi-Wan replied "Even Palpatine never imprisoned people on the scale you're proposing!"

Tarkin rolled his eyes. "My dear boy, you..."

" _DON'T_ call me your 'dear boy'!" growled Obi-Wan.

Tarkin smirked, amused at Kenobi's fury. He continued: " _Master Kenobi_. You of course know what we all understand now: Palpatine was playing both sides in this war. Allowing the Clone Wars to drag on endlessly worked to his advantage. It is our job and our intention to actually end the bloody thing once and for all. And to do that, we need to strike a decisive simultaneous blow against all Separatist spies and collaborators."

Furthermore, Public Safety Commissar Tarkin had also unilaterally begun a planetwide wiretapping campaign, with the ambitious goal of spying on the private communications of every Coruscanti, and eventually massive swaths of off-world communications as well. All to root out anyone who may be spying on behalf of the Separatists.

Obi-Wan looked pleadingly at the other council members and the Chancellor. Master Plo Koon growled "I am sorry, Master Kenobi. But I agree with Commissar Tarkin." Mace nodded. "I concur."

Yoda looked weary. He had voted _against_ the other Council members on this, but the faction led by Mace Windu and Plo Koon had prevailed with a majority, and convinced the Chancellor to approve Tarkin's plan.

In light of the recent Separatist incursion, and the mass unrest against the Order, the Council and Acting Chancellor Organa were increasingly taking Tarkin's advice on _a lot_ of things.

Soon, the authorities on Coruscant and across the galaxy began setting up detention centers on every Republic world, large open-air prison yards designed as enclosures for large numbers of dissenters and suspected Separatist spies.

At the same time, the Emergency Information Office, led by Republic Intelligence Chief Armand Isard and Jedi Master Jocasta Nu, worked to suppress any reports of the mass arrests so as to catch the Separatists completely off-balance and to avoid a public panic. They also took a further step: Krok Rantok-a noted critic of Acting Chancellor Organa and the Jedi-was quietly informed that his show on the galaxy's most prominent public broadcasting channel had been cancelled, and replaced with a new one to be hosted by Jak Imwe, the leader of the pro-Jedi civilian group he'd agreed to form: the Friends of the Jedi.

Imwe's show, titled _Truth_ , was to be broadcast on all frequencies to every planet, moon, and outpost in the galaxy free of charge so as to maximize its impact. Commissar Tarkin took a special interest in advising Imwe on the content of the show...

In order to placate the Jedi and assure them that there would be a counterbalance to Tarkin, he himself had suggested that Organa name Yoda and Mace to fill the governmental positions formerly held by Palpatine's lackeys Mas Amedda and Sly Moore: Yoda would be appointed Vice Chair of the Senate and Mace Windu would be appointed as Senior Aide to the Supreme Chancellor.

For two Jedi to be appointed to these positions was absolutely unprecedented, but these were unprecedented times, reasoned Bail. And besides, throughout history it had _always_ been the Chancellor's prerogative who to appoint to these two positions. Why _not_ appoint the two leaders whose counsel he had come to rely on so much?

It wasn't as if he could trust any of the existing Senate staffers, after all. The majority by now truly despised Bail, and barely bothered to hide the fact that they wanted him gone. Could he really afford to put any more power in their hands?

No, Bail would put the power in the hands of the two individuals who were worthy of it. Yoda and Windu were wise leaders, and he needed their support now more than ever.

In the days after Bail announced these appointments, and because they were increasingly seen as something of a triumvirate, the press began referring to him, Yoda, and Windu by a new nickname: the Troika.

LEVEL 1313, CORUSCANT UNDERWORLD

The bounty hunter sidled his way down the nearly pitch-black alley. Beneath Coruscant's glossy surface lay a seedy underground network of corridors and nearly-forgotten settlements tucked between titanic, dark skyscrapers that no longer saw the sky. Down here, the rays of the planet's sun could not reach the locals. Down here, the authorities were a distant thought.

These levels were located beneath thousands of layers of skyscrapers and concrete, lit only by flickering neon signs and typically populated mostly by criminals and those helpless souls who lived at their mercy.

This area was one of the most dangerous of all.

That didn't bother the young bounty hunter, as he swaggered past several beggars and into a tavern, where his contact awaited him.

The contact, a blue male Twi'lek in a hooded cloak, sized up the bounty hunter, taking in his Mandalorian armor with amusement. "Y'know, the Mandalorian government's been tryin' to be all peaceful, ever since that late Duchess of theirs died. Been tryna honor her wishes, and all that."

The armored bounty hunter ignored the political commentary and sat down at a stool across from the male Twi'lek. "I hear you're the real thing," he began. "A worthwhile job for a bloke of my talents."

The male Twi'lek smirked. "Sure. I hope your talents are up to the job," he countered.

The bounty hunter removed his father's helmet (now painted over in a green-and-red color scheme) to take the opportunity to glare at his contact.

Boba Fett was still a teenager, but he'd been battle-hardened by the past few years, ever since the Jedi had murdered his father, Jango. "Oh, you don't have to worry about me," he replied. "I'll hold up my end."

His contact nodded, a wry smile on his face. "Alright. I know you've been looking for a chance like this. A chance to break into the big time of the bounty hunting world. A chance to make your father proud."

The contact smiled wider now. "And a chance to avenge him. Against the Jedi."

Boba didn't share his smile. He just glared, an intense look in his eyes. He'd indeed been looking for a chance to do all these things.

Now, Boba would bring the Jedi Council's reality crashing down. He couldn't wait.

 **A/N:** _Let me know what you guys think in the review section!_


	7. Chapter Seven - Popular

_Hey guys, sorry for the long delay since the last update! Here's the latest chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it, and keep reading and reviewing!_

 **Chapter Seven - Popular**

Obi-Wan leaned against the studio wall. He had been invited by Master Windu to watch the filming of that evening's broadcast of Jak Imwe's show, _Truth_.

He did NOT like what he was seeing.

He knew Imwe was a huge Jedi fanboy, and a critic of the corruption in the Senate (Obi-Wan himself was a strong critic of corrupt politicians), but the way Imwe was talking was at a whole other level.

Imwe's frantic eyes flashed with excitement as he exhorted the people of the galaxy: "The day is coming! The day is coming for a political revolution against the corrupt oligarchs who dominate the Senate!"

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Is he serious?" he asked. "Don't get me wrong, I'm as skeptical of politicians as anyone, but it sounds like he's making a direct threat against the Senate itself! Does he understand the implications..."

Mace glared at Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi, leave the messaging to Master Nu, Intelligence Chief Isard, Imwe, and the Troika. We know what we're doing. We need to raise awareness of the treachery in the Senate...and send a message that it will no longer be tolerated. And we doing something we should have done ages ago: we are rallying _the popular will_ to help us accomplish our mission."

Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure which part disturbed him more: the fact that Mace really approved of Imwe's reckless posturing, or the fact that he was apparently _embracing_ the moniker of "the Troika" that people were using to refer to him, Yoda, and Bail Organa.

"Master Windu, are you seriously...what Imwe's saying could encourage people to question the legitimacy of the Senate itself. Yes, there are many corrupt senators, but the institution itself is at the heart of our freedoms..."

"...which is why the Chancellor, Commissar Tarkin and I are planning to unveil a plan to detain any senators suspected of corruption and appoint immediate replacements," replied Mace.

Obi-Wan stared at Mace in shock for what seemed like a full minute, before replying. "Master Windu, that would be...undemocratic. Forcibly ousting senators without due process, appointing replacements from above instead of allowing a democratic election or at least allowing the local governments to appoint the replacements...This goes against everything we've been fighting for! Master Windu, I've stood by you and the rest of the Council through this whole ordeal. But this is _insane_."

Mace stared deep into Obi-Wan's eyes, trying to gauge his loyalty. "We have a chance now to do better than we've ever done before. We're going to defeat the Separatists, yes. But the corruption in the Senate has existed since long before the Clone Wars even began. Now we have a chance to end that corruption AND the Separatist crisis, and a myriad of other problems in the galaxy."

Mace turned his back to Obi-Wan and strode away confidently.

"We're wiping the slate clean, Master Kenobi! And those in the Senate can either lead, follow, or get out of the way."

PADME'S APARTMENT, CORUSCANT

Padme deactivated the telescreen in disgust. She'd just seen Imwe's broadcast, and couldn't believe what she'd just seen. Imwe had just opened the door for any psycho in the galaxy to declare open season on the Galactic Senate. This was the most reckless rhetoric she'd seen in a long time.

And the Jedi _were actually sanctioning this?_ Padme had been feeling so many doubts towards the Jedi Council since the assassination of Palpatine, and now was witnessing the Jedi stand behind a fanatic who was threatening the legitimacy (and possibly even the safety) of the Galactic Senate itself, the arena of the Republic's very republicanism.

Padme had recently made reached out to Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila and Senator Garm Bel-Iblis of Corellia to discuss what to do about the slippery slope the Jedi Council was happily sliding down, and how the Senate should react. Now the Senate _needed_ to begin reasserting itself...

Once again, Padme had C-3PO relay her concerns to the two other senators, and awaited their response.

OFFICE OF THE SUPREME CHANCELLOR

Acting Chancellor Bail Organa sat silently in the darkened room. He had just switched off Jak Imwe's latest broadcast of _Truth_ , in which Imwe had been haranguing against the Senate itself.

People had begun using the nickname "The Troika" to refer to Yoda, Windu, and himself, but Bail was quietly beginning to wonder if perhaps the _real_ Troika was increasingly becoming Yoda, Windu and Tarkin.

Tarkin-now _Commissar_ Tarkin ever since he'd become head of the new Committee of Public Safety-was thoroughly influencing members of the Jedi Council to agree with him on policy. Master Windu and Master Plo Koon were becoming especially sympathetic to Tarkin's arguments.

Bail had always been a champion of _liberty_ , and viewed this whole situation as a temporary measure, a necessary evil, to shepherd the galaxy until a new Chancellor could be safely elected. Now a truly nightmarish thought was beginning to sink in on Bail's mind: what if he was becoming the very thing he'd spent his life fighting against?

Bail gazed at his reflection in the floor-to-ceiling window. He had gone into this fully believing that he was doing good. He'd gone into this fully believing that the measures he and the Jedi were taking were the only way to _save_ the Republic.

Now he wasn't so sure.

Bail had approved of Commissar Tarkin's plan to detain suspected Separatist spies, but now he was hearing reports that some of the prisoners were people who were loudly pro-Separatist but not necessarily spies. Bail didn't know whether these reports were true, but he certainly intended to investigate.

With the help of his _own_ staff, rather than Tarkin's. He was rather tired of Tarkin controlling the direction of the conversation in his meetings with the Jedi.

"Chancellor, your wife is here!" "Thank you," Bail replied, straightening the lapels of his dress robe. 

Lady Breha Organa strode through the office doors in all her finery, her white robes billowing behind her as she entered. Her kind face broke into a gentle smile as she embraced her husband.

With all the chaos of the past few weeks, this was the first time Breha and Bail had been able to physically meet since Bail was installed as Acting Chancellor.

"How have you been, sweetheart?" she asked. Bail smiled weakly. "Terrible," he replied honestly.

He showed her a velvet-covered seat in front of his desk. "This has been such a burden, and I'm starting to have doubts about what I'm really accomplishing here," he continued wearily.

Breha nodded in understanding. "You know...I've been worried about the direction things have been going myself..." she began cautiously. Bail looked at her sadly, and nodded for her to continue. Sensing this, Breha went on. "Bail, the things you've been approving...they don't seem like _you_. You've always stood against the growth of the bureaucracy, against power being concentrated in the Office of the Chancellor...and...and now..." Tears began welling up in her eyes.

Bail hugged her and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I've been doing a lot of thinking myself, honey," he replied. "I know I haven't been acting like myself. I...guess I didn't realize how far I was slipping. Being in this position, in the midst of a genuine constitutional crisis...it's clouded my perspective. But I swear to you, I thought of these measures as just temporary."

He looked at her pleadingly. " _I thought I was doing the right thing_."

Breha looked up at him, her tear-soaked eyes alive with intensity, and replied "Then _do_ the right thing now."

CORUSCANT EQUATORIAL DETENTION CENTER

Yoda leaned heavily on his cane as he approached the force field fence. The detention center was built in a former industrial area roughly 50 miles from Galactic City (the location of the Galactic Senate and the Jedi Temple), and yet seemed a world away. The decaying factories and abandoned cityscape made the perfect backdrop for the depressing facility.

Almost nobody ever came here, which made it the perfect location for the detention center.

As Yoda approached, he reached out with the Force to feel the emotions of those trapped inside. He sensed fear, and apprehension.

He spent several minutes delving into and analyzing the complex soup of feelings he was sensing. Some of these people were indeed Separatist sympathizers.

But many-too many-were innocent, honest Republic patriots who had grown to distrust the emergency government.

 _Yoda's_ emergency government.

Yoda felt a deep knot of guilt forming in his stomach. He had been suppressing it for so long now. He'd told himself everything he was doing was for the greater good. But he was beginning to see the enormity of how far down the slippery slope he'd begun to slide.

No more.

The weary Jedi Master turned around and returned to his shiny green speeder. He was going to make a change...

PADME'S APARTMENT

Padme heard a beep on her intercom in the next room. Threepio briefly conversed with someone on the other end, and then waddled in. "Senator Amidala, Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila would like to know whether you and Representative Binks would be so kind as to accept her invitation to high tea at her apartment this afternoon."

Padme was instantly agreed. So the others had taken her up on her proposal to plan a formal response to the Jedi Council and the Acting Chancellor. And it might be nice to commiserate with some of the few officials she still admired.

That afternoon, Padme, Jar Jar, and Threepio arrived at Mon Mothma's apartment and were greeted by her silver female protocol droid, who invited them into the inner chambers, where Padme was greeted by a small circle of friends.

There was the long-haired, bearded Garm Bel-Iblis, Senator from Corellia. And beside him was the blue-skinned female Pantoran Senator Chi Eekway Papanoida. There also were the weary-looking Senators Fang Zar with his trademark beard and graying hair bun and the fiery red-haired Terr Taneel. Beside them stood a rising star in the Republic Navy, a Captain of the Mon Calamari Knights named Gial Ackbar.

At the center of it all was the kindly Chandrilan Senator Mon Motha, in her trademark white robes. She smiled gently at Padme, Jar Jar, and Threepio and invited them in.

"Senator Amidala, Representative Binks, welcome to our little party. Would you like some sweet Chandrilan tea?" she asked politely.

"Senator Mothma," began Padme, glancing at each person in the room. "You've all received my messages, that we need to respond to Organa and the Council. What's your plan?"

Mon Mothma smiled and nodded. So it would be straight to business. "Senator Amidala, you've been a loyal friend to me and to the Galactic Constitution. And after that broadcast earlier today from Jak Imwe, it became clear to us all that the Jedi are rapidly sliding away from those ideals. Those we thought were our greatest allies may be turning against us and the democracy we serve."

Padme found herself nodding gravely.

Mon Mothma continued. "So I considered your suggestion about doing something about it. And _you're right_. So, because of your advice, I've called this gathering to discuss concrete actions we can take to save the Republic before it's too late. Yes, we should make our best efforts to pull the Jedi back from the slippery slope they're on...but it's time we start making _other_ plans just in case we can't convince them to see reason."

Padme agreed. And thanks to her contacts in the Naboo military, she was already putting together a proposal to create a network to begin pushing for a return to normalcy...

PRESENT DAY

REBEL BASE, YAVIN 4

And now the Rebel Alliance that Padme had begun building so long ago was all she had left. One of her children was serving proudly at her side in the Rebellion, and the other...

Padme's other child's life had been claimed by the Jedi Protectorate. It was a loss that haunted Padme every day, and she constantly worried about the safety of her surviving child.

But right now, she needed to worry about the safety of all those who'd sworn to serve at her side in the Rebellion. Padme absently thumbed through the intelligence briefings, and thought about the man at the center of the Jedi Protectorate: the leader of the Jedi Council and the iron-fisted ruler of the galaxy: the Benevolent Protector.

The galaxy had remained under the Benevolent Protector's tyranny for so long, an entire generation of his subjects had grown up with no memory of any other galactic leader.

Padme thought in disgust about how schools across the galaxy were forced to teach their students to view the Benevolent Protector as the living embodiment of the Force itself. His statue-the tallest structure on the surface level of Coruscant-stood at the entrance to the Jedi Palace Complex, an imposing reminder to all that he was the master of the galaxy.

Her intercom suddenly buzzed. "General Amidala," began Han's voice, "our intelligence unit is ready to begin the briefing." "Thank you, Han," replied Padme. She tied her hair into a sensible bun and made her way down to the briefing room.

The leadership of the Rebellion was all there, jam-packed into the circular room. All of Padme's intelligence chiefs and top warriors saluted as she made her way to the center of the room to greet the intrepid spies, and particularly their leader, who were ready to brief the Rebellion about the Protectorate's new weapon.

Padme smiled at them. "It's good to see you back here, alive and in one piece."

Jyn Erso smiled in return. "Good to _be_ back," she replied.


	8. Chapter Eight - Reform

**Author's Note: So sorry for the long hiatus! I'm back, though, and looking forward to continuing this story! Please read and review!**

 **Chapter Eight - Reform**

The school officials at Galactic City Elementary School on Coruscant rushed into the front hall, brushing lint off their outfits as they hurried to greet the special visitors from the government.

The principal extended his hand to greet the visitors. "Commissar Tarkin! This is an unexpected honor! What brings you to our little school?" The Commissar's lips curled into a smile. "I'm here to perform a routine inspection of your facilities." The gray-haired principal smiled affably and fidgeted his hands, before noting aloud "It's just surprising to see the Commissar of Public Safety here...will the Secretary of Education be joining you?" Tarkin looked past the principal and peered into the classroom windows, and absently commented "Secretary Hershar's services will no longer be required. As of this morning, the Emergency Government is assembling a Committee of Education, and the galaxy's very first Commissar of Education will be appointed shortly. She's here with us today, actually," he said, gesturing toward a tall, dark-haired woman standing beside him. "This is Lieutenant Chaa Zlee, who will be our first Commissar of Education." She smiled icily at everyone. Tarkin then returned to business. "Right now, though, we'd like to get a firsthand look at what goes on here. True, I am the Commissar of Public Safety, and after all...our education system is at the core of our public safety, wouldn't you agree?"

The principal hastily nodded. "Of course, sir...Commissar. Right this way..." he gestured towards a nearby classroom. Tarkin and his lackey walked into the classroom along with the other school officials, surprising the teacher, but gestured for him to continue teaching while they observed. It didn't take long for them to provide feedback.

Upon viewing the first classroom, Tarkin was immediately displeased. "The Supreme Chancellor's portrait should be prominently displayed at the front of the classroom," Tarkin stated curtly, as he continued to look around the classroom. His eyes narrowed as he observed the flimsiplast worksheets on the students' desks.

"Why the blazes are you forcing them to learn geography?" asked Tarkin incredulously. The nervous teacher tried to explain "Well, many of our students have struggled with that, even with _nearby_ geography, so I'm trying to..." Tarkin cut him off and said "This is unacceptable...because you should _not_ be asking them to memorize things like this." He pushed the map away with a disgusted look on his face. His companion, Lieutentant Zlee nodded, and chimed in as well. "This isn't rigorous!" she declared dismissively.

The teacher desperately tried one more time to explain himself. "But, when I gave the students a map to work on as classwork a week ago, I discovered that some of them were unable to locate their own hometown on the map! I found that worrying. That's why I decided to prioritize them learning geography..."

Lietentant Zlee rolled her eyes and replied, "You know, if they don't know where their hometown is, they can just look that up anytime it comes up. You don't need to make such a big deal about it. It's not important for them to remember things like that." The teacher stared at her in horror, while she smirked back at him.

Tarkin and Zlee continued examining the room, including a sample of recent classwork the students had to complete on the Galactic Constitution. Again, they seemed insulted. "Making them _memorize facts_ again? That's not rigorous!" Zlee snapped, repeating the same phrase from earlier, almost robotically.

The confused teacher tried to explain "You know, the Galactic Constitution is at the heart of our Republic, and it's important that they learn..." "That's not relevant to their day-to-day lives," replied Tarkin smoothly. "The students don't need to be burdened with... _extraneous knowledge_ in this day and age. The Galactic Constitution, galactic geography...we're moving away from making our students have to recall such fluff. They have machines that can recall those things _for_ them."

The teacher stuttered "But...I do think we need to give students that foundation..."

" _It doesn't matter what you_ _ **believe**_ _,_ " sneered Lieutenant Zlee, rolling her eyes and slightly smirking, as Tarkin nodded appreciatively at his lackey's comment. The bewildered and horrified teacher looked up at the two Commissars and then at the other visitors.

Tarkin rolled his eyes again, and smugly declared "They don't need to recall facts. They just need skills so that they can be productive workers for our new, modernized galactic society! You shouldn't be burdening them with anything more than that!"

The rest of the visit went pretty similarly, with Tarkin and Zlee laying out the new galactic education policy in the various classrooms they visited, and worrying the teachers throughout the building.

" _...and Commissar Tarkin's exciting visit to a local elementary school was greeted with excitement and accolades by all witnesses! Commissar Tarkin also took the opportunity to announce the forthcoming creation of a Committee of Education to further enhance the skills of our galactic populace! He was accompanied by Lieutenant Chaa Zlee, who has been picked for the exciting opportunity of being the first Commissar of Education!_ " Jak Imwe reported cheerfully on that evening's broadcast of _Truth_.

Bail Organa switched the telescreen off. He had frankly had enough of this. As he had discussed with his wife Breha, he had realized that things were going way too far.

Just then, the voice of his assistant, looking extremely nervous came in over the intercom: "Chancellor, Commissar Tarkin and Master Windu are here to see you." Bail sighed and replied "Send them in."

The two other men strode in, Windu's robes billowing around him and Tarkin's military jackboots clicking on the floor with each step. "Chancellor," began Windu. "We're here to hammer out the last few details of the plan we discussed to begin detaining any Senator with even a whiff of corruption, and appointing their replacements."

Bail's eyes narrowed, and he drew a deep breath, mentally steeling himself for the confrontation to come. "About that...I'm having second thoughts."

Tarkin's eyes squinted at Bail, as if he was trying to examine his very soul. Windu grimaced. "And why is that, Chancellor?" he asked tersely.

"It just seems too autocratic," replied Bail. "Yes, there's corruption in the Senate, I've railed against it myself. But every individual deserves the right to a free and fair trial, and due process before they are punished. And further, to have this office _appoint replacement Senators?_ We'd be accused of packing the Senate with likeminded followers to do our bidding...and I can't say I'd disagree with that accusation." Bail shook his head. "No. We can't go through with this."

Mace and Tarkin looked at each other. Tarkin replied icily "Well, Chancellor, I feel that's highly irresponsible. We have a chance here to cut the head off the snake of corruption in the galactic government. You must use your emergency powers to stop this now."

"That's the other thing," replied Bail. "These emergency powers I now hold...they're far more extensive than ever the ones Palpatine held...the ones I _criticized_ him for holding. It can't go on like this. The galaxy needs a return to normalcy. So, to do that, I intend to _lay down_ the executive powers given to Palpatine and myself, sometime next week, and to declare the state of emergency to be officially over."

Master Windu and Commissar Tarkin stared at Acting Chancellor Organa in utter shock for a good few seconds before Windu finally spoke.

"That would be unwise. The Separatists are still out there. The corrupt officials are still within our own government. Palpatine loyalists are still lurking in the bureaucracy. You cannot do this," he growled.

Bail glared right back at Mace. "I will make sure that all proper investigations take place...with due process and with our democratic rights intact. I entered the Senate to fight for the Galactic Constitution, not to shred it. Liberty will not die. Not on my watch."

Bail actually felt energized by his long overdue stand. "Now, if that's all?"

Windu and Tarkin glared at him. "Yes...Chancellor," growled Windu. Tarkin said nothing, but stared at Bail, his eyes almost bulging, before doing a _very_ forced salute and following Master Windu out of the room.

Bail slumped back into his chair and breathed heavily, releasing the tension he'd been feeling. He was excited, but he had a feeling things were about to get tense...

PRESENT DAY, YAVIN 4

Han Solo and Jyn Erso strode through the Rebel base, chatting about their battle plans, when they finally located the person they'd been looking for: General Amidala's child, the one who was still with them.

"There you are!" shouted Han. "You missed the briefing! We've got a lot to fill you in on!"

Luke Skywalker strode up and embraced Han. "Sorry, got back late from a scouting mission near Dantooine. But I'm back, and ready for what comes next."

 **Author's Note: And what comes next? And what happened with Leia? I hope you guys continue reading to find out! I apologize again for the long wait, but I hope you're all enjoying the ride! Please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Darkness on the Edge of Town

**A/N:** _So sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy, but I'm back and ready to continue this story! I really appreciate your readership and I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Just a note, you may recall we got a brief update on Anakin's whereabouts in Chapter 5. We're gonna revisit that here..._

 **Chapter 9 - Darkness on the Edge of Town**

LEVEL 1313, CORUSCANT UNDERWORLD, ALMOST 30 YEARS AGO

Boba Fett, clad fully in his father's Mandalorian armor, paced through the alley, waiting for his contact to arrive. Finally, the same blue male Twi'lek-still dressed in a hooded cloak-approached Boba with a smile just visible in the shadows that shaded his face.

"It's almost time, Fett. My sponsors have had to move up the timetable. The operation will need to take place early next week." He showed Boba a computer tablet with coded instructions. Boba breezed through the decoding procedures and froze in his boots. If he hadn't been wearing the Mandalorian helmet, the Twi'lek man would have seen Boba's eyes bulge. Boba had known he was going to be involved in something huge against the Jedi, but THIS...

After a minute, the tablet's screen fizzled to static as the data self-deleted, protecting the privacy of the instructions. The Twi'lek man smiled again. "Are you ready?"

Boba looked up at him again, forcing himself to regain his composure. "As always," he replied, faking a sense of confidence.

OFFICE OF THE SUPREME CHANCELLOR

" _...and in short, the Outer Rim sieges are going quite well,_ " intoned Obi-Wan through the hologram that appeared, ghost-like, on the Acting Chancellor's desk, as Master Yoda watched from the chair across the desk from the Chancellor. " _As you know, the...controversial nature of recent actions of...your office...well..._ "

Bail Organa smiled gently. "I know, I know, you can say it, Master Kenobi. My own actions...my own hypocrisy inflamed may parts of the galaxy into supporting the Separatists all over again." Bail looked morose. Obi-Wan looked awkward. Bail continued, "We...myself and the so-called Troika...we took Palpatine's emergency powers and put them on steroids in the name of re-stabilizing the galaxy. And that was disturbingly popular with many people...but alienated the exact citizens who we've been trying to pull away from the Separatists and back into the Republic's fold. And between you and me, Master Kenobi, I plan on setting things right in a few days."

Obi-Wan's face displayed a blend of shock, relief, awkwardness, and a desire to finish the briefing. " _Yes...well...that's wonderful. In any case, Commander Cody and I have caught most of the Separatist leaders. Gunray, Haako, and Shu Mai are still at large, but we're closing in on them._ " Bail and Yoda nodded, and Yoda replied "Good. Very good, Master Kenobi. See you soon, we shall." Obi-Wan bowed, and the hologram dissolved into nothingness.

Bail looked across his desk at Yoda. "So we're agreed? In three days, I will lay down my emergency powers, dissolve that ridiculous Committee of Public Safety, and call for a new election to be held as soon as possible. And you will back me? Even against Master Windu and Commissar Tarkin?"

Yoda smiled at his old friend. "Gone too far, we all have. To do good was our intention. But time it is to trust the people of the Republic once more." Bail smiled and nodded, thrilled that he and Yoda had come to the same conclusion.

As he gazed out through the window at Galactic City, he saw storm clouds gathering on the horizon. He would need Yoda's voice and credibility against those who'd been in favor of the Emergency Government...and who would surely accuse Bail of betraying the Jedi Council. He'd need Yoda's credibility to calm those voices.

And of course he knew Tarkin, Zlee, and the other Commissars would resist their little political fiefdoms-the emergency committees-being dissolved. He would surely face resistance. But it was the right thing to do.

As he and Yoda gazed out the window at the gathering storm, they both silently prayed that enough people would see it that way.

JEDI TEMPLE SUB-BASEMENT

Mace Windu stepped into the antechamber and excused the two Knights on guard. He was visiting Anakin in his quarters in the sub-basement. He'd been on house arrest here ever since his attempt to take Mace's arm off and save Palpatine. The Jedi Council had insisted on keeping this matter in-house (recently giving Anakin's known friends such as Senator Amidala and Representative Binks-as well as Obi-Wan-a flimsy excuse about Anakin being off-world on a top-secret dealing with the Separatists), and had assigned Anakin to isolation and art therapy down here.

But, again, he'd spent another day filling the walls of his cell (a tall, metal, octagonal chamber with no windows and one dim light on the ceiling) with disturbing paintings of the images that haunted him, of the powerful Master Windu slaying the terrified Supreme Chancellor.

A slot in the door opened, allowing Mace's eyes to peer inside and observe Anakin and his grisly paintings. "Good evening, Master Skywalker. I hope you're enjoying your accommodations," Mace inquired in a disturbingly tranquil voice.

Anakin backed away to the opposite wall, his eyes fearful. Mace smiled, enjoying this moment. "I see you realize that I know what you almost did to me," Mace continued icily. "You're being kept down here as penance and for the safety of the Order, and the new system we're creating out there."

Anakin now looked curious, and cleared his throat, finally speaking for the first time in over a week. "New system?"

Mace smiled. "I've said too much. In any case, you will be released when the Council determines you're ready. I'm sure you want that day to come soon?" Anakin nodded, tears in his eyes. He hated himself for almost attacking one of his masters.

Mace nodded. "Alright then." He turned around and looked at someone just over his shoulder. "You can enter," he told this shadowy presence.

Mace unlocked the door to Anakin's cell. In walked an unfamiliar man, with jet-black hair and the red uniform of a high-ranking intelligence officer. The man was followed in by a team of lab technicians. Anakin instinctively huddled on the floor his cell, as Mace followed the team inside.

"This is Republic Intelligence Chief Armand Isard, head of the new Emergency Information Office," explained Mace curtly, closing the cell door behind him. "He and his team are here to speed along your...reeducation. Make sure you don't go off the reservation again."

Anakin felt an invisible pressure grip him tightly from all sides: it was Master Windu holding him in place.

What was about to happen...there was a time when Mace would have NEVER condoned this. But the galaxy was in crisis. And he NEEDED a way to hurriedly bring the minds of any rebellious Jedi back on track _quickly_ , and Isard's psychological methods would ensure that Anakin would quickly see the error of his ways and return to compliance with the Council's wishes.

And...if Mace was being honest with himself...he felt furious at Anakin for trying to attack him. And lately, ever since Mace had killed Palpatine, he'd decided that his anger wasn't a liability after all. It had gotten them this far on the path to true change, so why not indulge in some anger a bit more if it got results?

Now, as he had throughout the entire crisis since Palpatine's death, Mace embraced an emotion that told him that Anakin's impending suffering was worthy punishment _and_ this emotion also told Mace that it was for the greater good anyway. What was this emotion that now guided Mace so thoroughly?

 _Righteous indignation._

Director Isard knelt down and smiled creepily at Anakin. "We've never tried these thought-correcting procedures on a Jedi before. This experiment will be most educational." He looked up at Master Windu. "Shall we begin?"

PADME'S APARTMENT

Padme and Mon Mothma sat together on the couch, quietly planning the details of their joint announcement to the Senate. Their original plans against the Emergency Government were on the backburner...for now. Bail Organa had contacted them both, apologizing profusely for his role in the escalation of executive power and promising that he'd lay down the executive powers of the Emergency Government and dissolve the committees led by Tarkin and his lackeys in three days time. At that point, he wanted Padme and Mon Mothma to co-sponsor a resolution calling for new elections to be held as soon as possible. In what was sure to be a controversial move, Bail was even willing to grant some of the milder former Separatists on the recaptured planets the right to stand for election as Senators for their worlds, in an attempt to placate those in the public who had supported the Separatists, and usher the galaxy into a much-needed time of healing and unity.

For now Padme and her allies were willing to support Bail, but it would be tough regaining their trust after all that had happened.

Mon Mothma inquired "So in case Tarkin's people try to block these moves, do you think we've got enough votes to insist?"

Padme nodded. "We've got the votes. Enough to call for a vote of no-confidence in the Emergency Government if Tarkin and his people refuse to go quietly."

Mon Mothma gazed out the window at the storm clouds now swirling ominously over Galactic City. "But you know...if the Senate votes no-confidence against the Emergency Government, that means we're implicitly calling for the _entire_ new regime to come down...including Bail, who-now that he's come to his senses-is our best hope at a return to normalcy AND subsequent reform."

Padme looked worried. "I know. But I've planned for that. If it comes to that, we can nominate either you or Senator Bel-Iblis as the new Chancellor. You've both got the popularity." Mon Mothma blushed slightly, then got serious again. "But Padme, you know...if members of the Emergency Government refuse to obey the Senate...and you know that idiot Imwe is rallying the public against the Senate on that insipid show of his...it could lead to a constitutional crisis. Or worse, a new civil war opening up just as the Clone Wars are coming close to an end."

Padme knew this was a real possibility. Things would be coming to a head very soon.

They would all have to batten down the hatches and stay strong.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **A/N:** _Please leave comments and feedback and let me know what you guys think! Sorry again for the long wait! I'll have another up soon!_


	10. Chapter Ten - The Point of No Return

**A/N:** _Alright guys! Here's the latest chapter! This one, as you can probably guess from the title, will be pretty pivotal to the story going forward! Enjoy!_

 **Chapter Ten - The Point of No Return**

The man who regretted this situation the most stared at his reflection in the window, wondering whether he was making the right choices. He'd been so sure of himself, but privately was starting to wonder whether he'd been right all along or if he was closing his grip too tightly.

Mace Windu contemplated the interrogation of Anakin Skywalker he'd supervised. The boy had struggled, apparently attempting to reach out with the Force for help...perhaps to Obi-Wan. But the boy was shocked and terrified to realize he _couldn't_. His Force powers had been muted by the experimental procedure he'd unknowingly been treated with even before the interrogation began.

Armand Isard had arranged for Anakin's food that day to be spiked with the venom from some strange reptile Republic Intelligence had discovered on an Inner Rim forest world called Myrkr. The reptiles, called ysalamiri, apparently had the power to cancel out Force powers within a small distance. How Isard had discovered this, Mace had no clue, but reminded himself that Isard was after all the chief of Republic Intelligence.

So that was the first experiment that day: seeing whether food treated with the ysalamiri venom could negate Force powers. Apparently they could, because Anakin's desperate attempts to reach out during the interrogation were all for naught. The next stages of the experiment, seeing whether Isard's interrogation techniques could remove faulty ideas and force a wayward Jedi back to the _correct_ way of thinking.

So far, that was a work in progress, but they'd definitely left Anakin more compliant, rather than defiant. And he'd let slip a few secrets while crying out during his "treatment"...

And that was the part that disturbed Mace. Besides the fact that he now knew just how far away from the Jedi Code Anakin had strayed, he did feel a twinge of regret that his interrogation had to be this way.

But...as he gazed at the crowd of ungrateful anti-Jedi protestors outside the Temple...he steeled himself. With what the Order was up against, it could brook no dissent. No wayward thoughts or behavior.

And Anakin HAD tried to attack him during the climactic battle with Palpatine. He'd betrayed Mace personally, and the Order.

He deserved what he'd gotten. And what he _would_ get again very soon.

In the meantime, Mace and the other Council members were preparing a public statement to be made in the plaza outside. Word had leaked that the Acting Chancellor was planning to disband the Emergency Government and end his office's emergency powers, returning "normalcy" to the galactic government. But Mace believed it was too soon. The Senate's corruption hadn't been fully rooted out, and it enemies were still lurking. The Jedi Council might not get another chance like this again to have full power to destroy the Republic's enemies. So the Council had indicated to the news media its intention to make a public statement the next day in Jedi Temple Plaza.

That is, assuming these protestors weren't still there.

Mace glared down at the anti-Jedi protest below and his eyes narrowed in anger at the current speaker on the makeshift stage at the head of the protest. With what he now knew from the interrogation, no wonder Anakin had been influenced to defy the Order. _She_ was partially to blame.

 _She_ could no longer be trusted.

JEDI TEMPLE PLAZA

"...and we will not stand for any incursions against our basic rights!" declared Senator Padme Amidala defiantly, in front of the Jedi Temple itself.

The crowd of protestors roared in approval. The air was filled with Republic flags waved by the protestors. Padme nodded at them, and glanced to her side, where a row of folding chairs was lined up, the other speakers awaiting their turns. Senators Mon Mothma and Garm Bel-Iblis smiled approvingly at Padme, encouraging her to continue.

Padme smiled back at them and turned to the crowd once more. "We love our Republic and what it stands for, and we stand firm against the corruption of Gunray and the Separatists. But even now, General Obi-Wan Kenobi is wrapping up the war in the Outer Rim. The Separatist threat will be gone soon. Now is the time for healing. Now is the time for peace. Now is the time to end the Jedi Council's hold on the government!"

The crowd went wild again. The cheers buoyed Padme's spirits immensely. She knew that soon, Acting Chancellor Organa would lay down his emergency powers and dissolve the emergency committees that were circumventing the Senate's authority. (Jar Jar had volunteered to be the Representative who formally accepted Bail's surrender of emergency authority, as he was desperate to make up for motioning to give them to Palpatine in the first place). Bail had even sent out brief press releases to the public, indicating that the state of emergency was ending. The writing was on the wall, the Emergency Government's days were drawing to a close.

But would the Jedi Council and Tarkin cooperate?

Suddenly, the sound of cheering was mixed in with another sound.

 _Booing._

Padme looked beyond her crowd of protestors and saw a different crowd of protestors approaching, clad in brown tunics designed to mimic the color of the Jedi robes. It was Jak Imwe's grassroots group of pro-Jedi fanatics.

The Friends of the Jedi.

At their head, the Jedi Council's chief fanatic and friend in the media, Jak Imwe. "DOWN WITH THE TRAITOROUS SENATORS!" he bellowed. "DOWN WITH THESE INGRATES, WHO SULLY THE NAME OF THE JEDI!"

Padme maintained her composure, even as the two crowds began getting ugly towards each other. "Mr. Imwe, if you'd like to discuss this, I invite you to participate in a live formal debate, perhaps later this week on the HoloNet. That way we can hash this out in a civilized..."

"We REFUSE to normalize your anti-Jedi hate speech! Your _treason_!" shrieked Imwe, pointing his finger accusingly at Padme as he and his mob continued to approach. "We will not dignify it with the honor of a public hearing! YOU are part of the oligarchy that is strangling this Republic! You don't GET the right to spew your nonsense in a public space! The Jedi Council is trying to free us all from the corruption of the Senate!"

As he said this, the Friends of the Jedi arrived right at the outer edge of the anti-Jedi Council crowd. Both sides started screaming insults and invective at each other.

"Please remain calm..." pleaded Padme, as Mon Mothma and Garm Bel-Iblis stood by her side, trying to calm both sides.

But to no avail.

The two sides broke out into a massive riot, right there in Jedi Temple Plaza. Padme's security detail immediately yanked her off the stage, their yellow Naboo uniforms flashing in the sunset as they herded Padme into a waiting speeder. "I can calm this down!" she protested. "No, m'lady!" growled her head of security, Captain Typho. "We've got to get you out of here!" He motioned for the driver droid to speed her back to her apartment as he and the rest of the security detail accompanied Padme's vehicle on speeder bikes. As Padme gazed out the window of her speeder, she saw Mon Mothma and Garm Bel-Iblis being stuffed into their own speeders by their respective security details, and the massive crowd of rioters fiercely attacking each other as Coruscant Riot Police rushed into Jedi Temple Plaza to put an end to the situation.

PRESENT DAY, YAVIN 4 DOCKING BAY

"You know what you have to do, son," said General Amidala firmly, nodding to Luke as a stray strand of her graying hair got in her eye. Her son nodded back to her. He, Han, Chewie, and Jyn were about to embark on a mission to track a convoy of Protectorate ships and find the secret installation where they were building the Benevolent Protector's latest superweapon.

It wasn't their first rodeo. After all, they'd spearheaded the mission that took down the last Protectorate superweapon, a planet-killing, moon-sized battle station called the Protector of Peace. Luke remembered that battle station well. After all, he'd been the one who'd had to fly the trench run to destroy it (with a last minute assist from Han and Chewie in the _Falcon_ ) after Jyn had helped the Rebels get the info about the Protector of Peace's built-in design flaw (a flaw purposely designed by her own father, Galen Erso, who'd been forced into serving the Jedi Protectorate for years). Jyn had barely survived the mission to recover the data tapes, and Luke, Han, and Chewie had barely survived the trench run on the battlestation.

Yet, here they all stood four years and countless adventures later, ready to track down info about another superweapon.

"I'll be fine, Mom," Luke insisted. General Amidala still looked concerned. "You kids are going into heavily-occupied enemy territory. If they catch you trailing them, you could be boarded."

Han interjected "General, there's no way they're catching the _Falcon!_ "

Padme ignored Han's bravado, glancing at him for a second, but looking deeply back at Luke. "Son, don't forget about what happened to Leia." Her eyes got teary. " _Luke, I need you to promise me to be careful..._ " Luke nodded. "I will, mother. I promise."

Han, Chewie, and Jyn exchanged silent, meaningful glances. The three of them were privy to the fate of Leia Skywalker, General Amidala's other child. What had happened to her was...something they didn't like to dwell on.

As the young (minus Chewie of course) Rebel heroes walked off towards the _Millennium Falcon_ , Padme silently worried for all four of them. This was a risky mission and a lot could go wrong.

She couldn't stop herself from remembering the day when _it all_ went wrong for the entire galaxy...

ALMOST THIRTY YEARS AGO

Boba Fett was sweating profusely. It was the day of the Jedi press conference. The day he'd been hired to strike.

"Are you in position?" he whispered on his commlink. He knew he couldn't pull this off alone, so he'd brought in someone to help. Another more experienced bounty hunter: Aurra Sing. "Ready, kid. Are _you_?" she responded acidly.

"Don't worry about me," growled Boba. "I've been waiting for this day for years. Is the hardware in place?"

"It's ready." "Good."

Boba silently worried. Would the special injections he and Aurra had been given work? Would they protect them from detection? They were about to find out.

The crowd of civilians and dignitaries gathered in front of the makeshift stage in Jedi Temple Plaza, where the riot between the pro-Senate protestors and the Friends of the Jedi had taken place so recently. Now, it was the Jedi Council's turn to make a statement, a rebuttal against both Padme's rally and against the upcoming end of the Emergency Government that was apparently coming soon thanks to Acting Chancellor Organa's change of heart. Most of the people gathered here were genuinely curious to see the political theater about to unfold, unaware that a very different event was about to unfurl.

Finally, at the appointed time, the members of the Jedi Council strode out from the Temple and down the great terraced steps leading to the Plaza below as many in the crowd erupted into cheers. At the head of the group was Jedi Master Mace Windu, famous for years, but now infamous for his execution of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

Conspicuously absent was Jedi Grandmaster Yoda, who (according to emerging rumors), had had a change of heart similar to Acting Chancellor Organa.

Master Windu took to the podium, as Boba's eyes narrowed, glaring daggers at the man who'd killed his father Jango. From his position deep in the crowd, Boba got ready to take his chance...

"People of the galaxy," began Windu. "We're hear to express our dismay that the Chancellor is about to make a grave mistake, and to urge him not to do so. The Emergency Government is making great strides towards ending the corruption in the Senate. We've even got a growing faction of Senators who are siding with our initiatives. For generations, we've been the guardians of peace and justice in the Republic. The Jedi Order believes that the Emergency Government is making a difference. I will now ask my colleagues to step forward and offer their comments."

"Comment, I would like," came a voice from behind the Council. Surprised, the Council members turned around and saw Master Yoda making his way down the steps from the Temple and approaching the stage, as Aurra Sing quietly began the activation procedures from her position hidden in the crowd...

Yoda was here, frankly, to disagree with the other Council members. He was here to make a speech _supporting_ Bail Organa's decision to end the Emergency Government and return all emergency power back to the Galactic Senate. The Jedi had gone too far, and it was time to trust democracy again.

Yoda strode to the podium, to make his counterpoints. To show that not all the Jedi agreed with the course the other members of the Council had chosen.

Aurra Sing tapped Boba on the shoulder and silently motioned that it was time to leave. She did _not_ want to be around when the hardware went to work. Reluctantly, Boba followed, but silently decided to remain _just_ close enough to see the result of his work, the vengeance he'd been seeking for his father.

Yoda silently surveyed the crowd and smiled gently. "Fellow citizens of the Republic, a grave crisis we are in. Fear, we all feel, yes even the Jedi," he said with a chuckle. "But fear must not govern our actions. Time it is for..."

Before Yoda could say another word, a series of lasers beamed out from hidden devices around the Plaza, slicing through several Jedi. The crowd screamed and began stampeding out of the Plaza, as Boba Fett tried to stop himself from being knocked down as he tried to stand in place to see whether Mace Windu was finally dead. "Come _on_ , Boba! We have _gotta go!_ " shrieked Aurra Sing as she yanked Boba's arm, trying to pull him to join the crowd streaming out of the Plaza. "No, I gotta see this!" spat Boba.

 _Stupid kid_ , Aurra thought to herself as she gave up on talking sense into the revenge-obsessed boy. She joined the flow of the crowd and vanished. Boba shoved his way forward, eyes gaping, trying to see his handiwork, thirsty to see Mace Windu's corpse.

Instead, to his horror, he saw Windu was still alive. Injured, and clutching his arm in agony, but still alive. The other Jedi Council members were also injured, some severely, but still breathing.

Except one. Except the one at the podium.

Master Yoda lay silent and still on the floor of the stage, barely visible behind the podium.

The greatest Jedi of them all was dead.

 **A/N:** _So I've been working on this chapter for a long time, trying to get it just right. I hope you guys liked reading it. That ending was emotional to write, but it's going to deeply affect the rest of the story. Please let me know what you think!_

 _The next two chapters will be coming pretty quickly (I've been working on them concurrently) so stay tuned!_


	11. Chapter Eleven - How Liberty Dies

**A/N:** _Alright guys, I've been working on this chapter for a while! As you can tell from the title, this is going to be a very important one for the rest of the story. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 11 - How Liberty Dies**

 _"...and confirmation is now coming in that Jedi Grandmaster Yoda has died after an apparent terrorist attack at the Jedi rally..."_

 _"...shock tearing across the galaxy as citizens react to the attack on the Jedi and the death of the Order's beloved Grandmaster..."_

 _"...Galactic City is under lockdown and curfew..."_

 _"...pro-Jedi riots are breaking out on planets across the galaxy..."_

On Coruscant, stunned galactic citizens watched the news with rapt attention at Dex's Diner, as Dex accidentally poured blue milk all over the counter as he stared at the holoscreen instead of paying attention to the jug in his hand.

On Naboo, citizens of Theed openly wept at Yoda's death. The kindly Jedi Master had been very beloved among the local population.

Among the Republic's 5th fleet, the non-cloned soldiers serving aboard the Star Destroyer _Victory_ watched silently as screens in the mess halls and break rooms projected the news. There were grumbles throughout the ranks that "one of those damned corrupt Senators must've arranged this."

Indeed, there was widespread discontent among the non-cloned soldiers. The Senate was, once again, several months late on paying the troops, due to the economic depression that had gripped the Republic since before the Clone Wars even began. The troops were eating very thin rations at this point, and unable to send any money back to their families back home. The clone troopers didn't have any family members to support besides each other, and didn't seem to comprehend the idea of life outside the military, but the many non-cloned soldiers who served alongside them and worked as officers, navigators, infantry and a multitude of other roles, were restless.

Now that the last Separatist leaders had been rounded up and the threat neutralized, many troops were threatening to desert unless the Senate paid them soon. Many of these troops had frankly welcomed the Jedi takeover of the Senate and imposition of the Acting Chancellor. In their view, the Jedi at least would ensure that things _got done_. Now, with the Jedi Grandmaster killed, it seemed most of the troops genuinely believed the Senate was behind it. The theory was being advanced in many media outlets, including, of course, Jak Imwe's _Truth_ broadcast. So many of the troops had come to believe the conspiracy theory.

And these troops were ready to revolt on behalf of the Jedi Order.

Captain Gilad Pellaeon strode across the bridge of the _Victory_ , his mustache bristling in anger at the thought of everything that had happened recently, the humiliations his troops had endured, and the idea of the Jedi Order...the very guardians of order...coming under attack. If Pellaeon valued one principle above all others, it was order. And in his mind, the Jedi were the guarantors of galactic order, far more than the Senators. And he wasn't alone in this thought. Virtually the entire bridge crew here on the _Victory_ had been rooting for the Jedi-led Emergency Government. Now, Pellaeon carried a message from his contacts in the Republic Naval Directory on Coruscant. He whispered in his commander's ear, and the older man nodded and roared a command to the bridge navigator: "Set course for Coruscant!"

Across the galaxy, the same order went out to various commanders, and several Republic Star Destroyers aimed themselves dagger-like at the center of galactic power as they jumped to lightspeed...

OFFICE OF THE SUPREME CHANCELLOR

"How could this happen?!" demanded Bail Organa as he rushed through the halls of his office suite, his shoes moving briskly across the red carpeting as aides rushed to keep up with him.

"We're still trying to figure that out sir," replied his assistant Sheltay Retrac, her blonde hair flowing behind her as she hurried to keep pace with the Chancellor. "But, some of our intelligence indicates that the laser transmitters used in the attack may have been of Corellian design. Corellian _government_ design.

Bail Organa froze. "Verify that," he said. "We need to make absolutely sure whether that's true or not." Sheltray nodded nervously. Bail frowned. If those laser transmitters were realy of Corellian government design, it could imply someone in authority from Corellia could be involved in this attack. He had to know the truth...

Another aide quietly observed this exchange, and prepared to inform his _true_ bosses...

JEDI COUNCIL CHAMBERS

The Jedi Council sat in grim togetherness, the lights in their chamber dim as they contemplated the loss of their beloved Grandmaster.

"I just can't believe he's gone," sobbed Adi Gallia, wiping tears from her face.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Master Yoda was the best of us. Now what do we do?" Ki-Adi-Mundi looked up. "We need to appoint a new Grandmaster, and quickly. Our enemies are clearly gathering strength." The entire Council nodded quietly.

Plo Koon growled "I nominate Master Windu. He was always The most powerful of us all, besides Yoda. And he's served as Yoda's assistant in so many matters." He looked up at Mace. "It should be you, my friend." The other Jedi murmured in agreement...with one exception. Obi-Wan just sat quietly, no longer quite sure that Mace was up to the task given how the man had changed...

"Thank you," replied Mace quietly, still contemplating Yoda' s death. The truth was their friendship had been strained in the last few days, due to their diverging views on what path the Republic's government should take.

But...he hoped that somewhere out there in the Force, Master Yoda's soul would come to see that he had been fighting for the galaxy's best interests.

"All in favor?" asked Plo Koon. All the Council members immediately nodded their assent, except Obi-Wan, who (after some hesitation) ultimately went with the rest of the Council, hoping that Mace would henceforth think about what Yoda would do. Plo Koon continued "Master Mace Windu, we now declare you the new Grandmaster of the Jedi Order. May the Force be with you."

"And also with you, all of you," replied Mace quietly, nodding at the other Council members.

JEDI FUNERAL GROUNDS, A COURTYARD IN THE TEMPLE COMPLEX

Obi-Wan gazed mournfully at Yoda's funeral pyre as the gathering of Jedi mourners finally began dispersing. He felt like an entire era was ending along with Yoda, both for the Jedi and for the galaxy at large. What disturbed him the most, however, was the palpable emotion winding through the Temple like a raging river: _rage._ Most of the Jedi, raised as they were in the antiseptic environment of the Temple and the Order, hadn't experienced true, blinding rage like this since they were younglings. But now, it was as if the entire Order was set ablaze with anger, an emotion that many of the Jedi had little true experience with. And Obi-Wan worried that it was driving many of them to an attitude more conducive to seeking vengeance rather than justice.

As Obi-Wan and the other Council members stepped away, Commissar Tarkin (who had been invited to attend the funeral and even given a small speech) whispered something in Mace Windu's ear. The two of them looked at Obi-Wan for a moment, and Mace then whispered to most of the other Council members, one by one, to join him and Tarkin in an adjoining room. It took a moment before Obi-Wan realized that he was the only Council member who had actually reentered the main Temple tower. Among the crowds of Jedi leaving, a long-haired Kiffar Jedi glared at the room door the other Council members had entered and reached out with the Force to sense what was going on...

Tarkin frowned. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but my sources in the Chancellor's office have just uncovered evidence that the laser transmitters used in the attack were built using proprietary technology of the Corellian government." Mace's eyes narrowed in fury. It just so happened that one of the most loud-mouthed critics of the Jedi Order's Emergency Government was none other than the long-haired, mustachioed Senator Garm Bel-Iblis...the Senator from _Corellia_. Mace glared meaningfully at the other Council members and they all seemed to realize the same thing he did. " _Bel-Iblis..._ " he muttered. Tarkin continued "Intelligence Chief Isard has also uncovered financial transactions between Senator Bel-Iblis's lawyers and a shady businessman here in Galactic City with known ties to bounty hunters. Worse..." Tarkin paused and let the suspense build, "...Chancellor Organa was informed about this and so far has done nothing about it." Another moment of stunned silence. Plo Koon chimed in "We need to draw up a list of all Bel-Iblis's close associates in the Senate immediately." Mace immediately growled "Mon Mothma and Padme Amidala are his two closest associates. If Bel-Iblis is involved, chances are they knew about it."

The other Council members were stunned at the very idea. Adi Gallia volunteered "But they've both been such pacifists!" "Not always," replied Mace. "Remember she, Anakin and Obi-Wan lasted for quite a while in that arena on Geonosis before we got there. She clearly is no stranger to a blaster..." and now Mace remembered something else. "There's something else. As many of you know, Anakin tried to betray me when I executed Palpatine. He tried to attack me, maybe even kill me, and I've had him locked away here in the Temple ever since. But...he revealed something to me. Padme Amidala has led him astray."

The other Jedi looked bewildered for a moment until the meaning of what Mace was saying dawned on them. Mace nodded. "She has been standing in the Order's way throughout the entire crisis and she's apparently been a negative influence on Anakin for _years_ , planting thoughts in his mind to put a wedge between him and the Order, finally culminating in the moment when he rebelled against me in Palpatine's office. We cannot overlook the possibility, however shocking, that she might be involved in this."

There was a long, quiet pause, until Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke up. "So now what do we do?"

"Now, we march on the Senate. And bring those corrupt politicians to justice," replied Mace. The other Council members and Tarkin nodded. "We must move quickly," said Mace, gazing out the window at the Senate complex on the horizon. "The enemies of the Jedi are relentless." Adi Gallia tilted her head and looked into Mace's eyes. "What exactly are you proposing we do beyond what we've already done to take control of the Senate?" Mace looked sadly into her eyes. "We've reached a point now where we have no choice but to completely reorganize the government into something totally new and more effective."

A silence hung over the gathering for a good minute as the Council members silently struggled with this, before ultimately nodding one by one, glum looks on their faces. They didn't _set out_ to do this. But they felt their hand had been forced. "We have military support," replied Tarkin. "I've got personal pledges from high level officials such as Admiral Galak Fyar to support the Jedi Council if you make this move. They're pledging the support of their non-clone troops. In fact, we've got several ships that would be able to arrive on Coruscant in the next hour to help secure the planet, if you agree. Could create the perfect opportunity. Not to mention that so many people across the galaxy are fed up with the Senators. This is a perfect opportunity to unite the former Separatist citizens and the disgruntled citizens in the Republic core worlds."

Mace nodded. "Commissar Tarkin, I know we've had our differences in the past. Ahsoka Tano's trial being one...but you've been a truer friend to the Jedi Order through this whole crisis than we could have ever imagined. Thank you for your support."

Tarkin smiled and placed a hand on Mace's shoulder. "You know I _only_ want what's best for the galaxy."

JEDI TEMPLE, 3RD LEVEL

Obi-Wan hurried down the almost empty hallway, his footfalls echoing in the massive, cathedral-roofed halls as his shadow moved across the hieroglyphed walls.

"Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan spun around and was surprised to see the long-haired, Kiffar Jedi Master looking contemplatively at him. " _Master Vos?_ " Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos was indeed the person who had addressed Obi-Wan, as he leaned against a massive column in the hallway. "It's good to see you, Obi-Wan," he replied. Master Vos was well-known for his maverick views, even more than Qui-Gon had been. A Jedi of his caliber should have been on the Council years ago, but his tendency to march to the beat of his own drum had made the Council members reluctant to welcome him into their membership, even though he had distinguished himself as a Jedi Master.

"Obi-Wan, I know what's going on in there. There's a reason the rest of the Council had a meeting without informing you. They knew which way you'd vote on this, so they took that into account without having you there because they didn't want you alerting anyone. They've voted to march on the Senate."

Obi-Wan felt a chill flow through his veins. The moment he'd secretly feared had finally come. He knew trying to warn Padme or anyone else at the Senate through the local comm channels was out of the question. The Council had people monitoring all Jedi Temple communications. Instead, they had to move. As if to make things worse, Quinlan added: "That's not all, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan froze. "What else?" "Obi-Wan, you know very well that it won't be long before the Council starts sussing out Jedi like ourselves who disagree with their seizure of power. What do you think happened to your former Padawan?"

" _Anakin?_ He...he's been on a top secret mission in the Outer Rim. He..."

"...Should be back by now, shouldn't he?" asked Quinlan pointedly. "The Separatist threat is over. And the Council recalled _all of us_ back to Coruscant, didn't they? Anakin _should_ be here right now. Where is he?"

Obi-Wan immediately knew. Master Windu had probably had him detained for some reason. Maybe this was why he'd felt like the other Council members had been increasingly leaving him out of various conversations. Quinlan continued "If my Force eavesdropping...and yes, that's what I call it...was correct, your former Padawan is being held somewhere on the Temple grounds. I'd assume somewhere in the lower levels."

Obi-Wan was torn. He wanted to immediately track down Anakin's location, but he also knew he had to warn Padme and the other Senators of what was coming. "I know what you're thinking," said Quinlan with a smile. "And your instincts, in my view, are correct. We need to get out of here and head to the Senate immediately." Obi-Wan nodded.

As Obi-Wan and Quinlan hurried down to the main lobby of the tower, they stopped in their tracks as they beheld a massive column of Jedi Knights and Masters marching out onto the terraced steps below. At the bottom, where the stage had been...where Yoda had been murdered...a series of speeders, row upon row of them, was pulling up one after the other to carry the Jedi army to the Senate. "Apparently, Windu's forces are already on their way," remarked Quinlan. "And we weren't invited." Obi-Wan sarcastically replied "I wonder why."

The two of them hurried out a side entrance, trying to get another Jedi speeder to beat the others to the Senate.

They would fail.

GALACTIC SENATE

"...and the attack on the Jedi Order will not go unpunished!" declared Acting Chancellor Organa. "But at the same time, we cannot allow this to tempt us to close our fists tighter on the galaxy. I myself made that mistake not so long ago. Which is why, I am officially calling for an emergency election for a new Supreme Chancellor to take office as soon as possible... _without_ emergency powers!"

At this, there was a chorus of boos overpowering the cheers from some of the Senators. Many of them had grown quite wealthy extracting favors from the executive branch of the galactic government, and did not want the gravy train to end. If Bail Organa wasn't willing to continue the spoils system Palpatine had enlarged, they were willing to find someone else to do it.

"Then I propose we elect a new Chancellor _right now!_ " declared Senator Ask Aak of Malastare. There were loud cheers from a clear majority now. Ask Aak continued "There has been so much confused decision-making from you, as you yourself just admitted! What we need now is a _decisive_ leader!" More cheers. "Someone who won't change their mind constantly and will be resolute in their choices!" The chamber was now thundering with applause. What Bail Organa didn't know was that Commissar Tarkin had privately made tall promises to Senator Aak that his planet of Malastare would receive massive galactic grants of money under a new regime...

"The Jedi Order agrees with the distinguished Senator from Malastare!" shouted a new voice. Everyone turned and watched as a hoverseat loaded with the Jedi Council members (minus Obi-Wan Kenobi) now floated into the center of the well of the Senate. The speaker, Jedi Master Plo Koon continued "The Jedi Council hereby withdraws its support from Acting Chancellor Organa!" Bail Organa tried to respond, but was drowned out by loud screaming, cheering, booing, and other shouts from the Senators.

Padme and Jar Jar watched, from the Naboo seat, in horror at the scene unfolding before them. Ask Aak finished typing a poll question into his seat's computer and transmitted it to the rest of the Senate, and then asked "All in favor of deposing the Acting Chancellor, register your votes now!" Padme and Jar Jar voted "No." Just a few weeks ago, their votes would have been a "Yes," but with Bail trying to set down the emergency powers before a new Chancellor took office, it was too risky to support someone new till then. Who knew whether that person would support Bail's recent change back to his old self?

The votes were tallied and Ask Aak announced "THE YEAS HAVE IT!" There was a resounding cheer throughout the Senate. Bail Organa closed his eyes and looked defeated. This was not how he wanted his Chancellery to end. He hadn't had a chance to end the office's emergency powers. Then, to Padme's horror, things got even worse.

The Jedi hoverseat returned to the middle of the well. Mace Windu spoke in his most authoritative voice "We would remind the Senators that before the Clone Wars, the Trade Federation and other galactic cartels held their own Senate seats due to their status as influential organizations in the galaxy." Padme frowned at the memory of this fact. Windu continued "Therefore, we propose that the Jedi Order be afforded a permanent seat at the table." There was a loud murmur of agreement from many. So many Senators had been bought off by Tarkin behind the scenes to support the idea of a permanent Jedi presence in the government, bribed with various promises, and many had already supported it. It was enough that the motion quickly passed. Plo Koon continued "We hereby nominate Jedi Grandmaster Mace Windu of the planet Haruun Kal for the position of Special Representative of the Jedi Order to the Galactic Senate. All in favor?"

There was a resounding echo throughout the chamber of "YEA" from a majority of the Senators present. Many said no, but many others abstained from voting. Tarkin, floating on his own seat that had been given to him in his capacity as Commissar of Public Safety, beamed, his thin lips forming a creepy smile. "The Yeas have it." He floated into the center of the well of the Senate, as Padme noticed several Jedi Knights prowling the galleries above the Senators, almost as if on patrol. And...with them were several Republic officers! Padme now beheld several Republic officers entering various Senators seats and whispering to them, as the brown tunic-wearing Friends of the Jedi, including Jak Imwe, also joined the newcomers. Some Senators looked frightened. Others looked _eager._ What was going on?

Commissar Tarkin continued "Now to the business of nominating a new Acting Chancellor. The Jedi Order AND several military officials, including myself, would like to nominate Senator Windu. All in favor?"

Suddenly, the past reached out and Padme felt the rancid breath of Senator Palpatine as he whispered in her ear " _Now they will elect a new Chancellor. A_ _ **strong**_ _Chancellor. One who will not let our tragedy continue._ " It was what he'd said to her right after he had manipulated her into calling for a vote of no confidence in then-Chancellor Valorum. Right at the beginning of the process that had catapulted _Palpatine himself_ into the Chancellor's seat. Padme shivered. He'd manipulated her and everyone else so thoroughly. Now, she watched in horror as history seemed to be repeating itself.

"I OBJECT!" shouted Padme, pressing a button on her hovering seat, making it detach from the wall and float out into the middle of the well of the Senate. "This is a clear violation of separation of powers! This is a bald-faced power grab! I..."

"...YOU...are out of order and outnumbered!" Tarkin snarled, gesturing up at the legions of Senators and military officials booing her. Had enough of them really been bought off or threatened so thoroughly? Bail Organa looked at her sadly as he was escorted off his podium in the center of the Senate chamber by two of the military officials who had entered the building. Tarkin continued "Now, as I was saying, let the voting commence!" The Senators quickly logged their votes, and the result chilled Padme to her very soul. Jedi Grandmaster Mace Windu would simultaneously hold the positions of Special Representative of the Jedi Order to the Senate...and Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. As she slumped back into her seat, many of the other Senators cheered, some sat silently, and others simply left the chamber.

Supreme Chancellor Mace Windu ascended to the Chancellor's seat and glared out at the Senators for several long, awkward moments before beginning the speech he had rehearsed with Tarkin, Plo Koon, and Adi Gallia.

"We meet today under grim circumstances. The Jedi Order, guardians of peace and benefactors of the people have been betrayed. By people in this very room." At this there was nervous murmuring as the Senators glanced at one another. "My very first priority as Acting Chancellor is to sweep away the corruption that led to the murder of my dear friend, Master Yoda, and all the other problems that have plagued the Republic. Indeed, looking at the wreckage of the past decade, we have no choice but to admit to ourselves that our current model of government has failed."

At this, there was even more nervous whispering among the Senators. Chancellor Windu glared daggers at all of them: "Therefore: in order to ensure our security and continuing stability, _the Republic will be reorganized, into A PROTECTORATE OF THE JEDI ORDER,_ for a safe and secure society."

The Friends of the Jedi and the military officers gathered in the Senate chamber rejoiced and applauded, cheering uproariously.

"The Senate itself will survive," Chancellor Windu continued. At this the Senators seemed audibly relieved and many applauded. Windu continued "But this body of deliberation will itself be reorganized. Henceforth, the day-to-day governance of this new Protectorate shall be run by your new, reorganized body of deliberation: the Politburo."

There was much murmuring, as the cowed Senators reacted to the forcible renaming of the ancient body to which they were a part. Windu continued: "Now, in order to guarantee freedom from corruption, not every current Senator or Representative will be allowed membership into the new Politburo." Windu glared. "We have assembled a list of those who have proven themselves corrupt or seditious. We will be issuing notices of membership...to the majority of you. But not all. And for those of you who are on the list we've assembled...expect to be brought to justice shortly, and replaced by a new delegate chosen by the Supreme Presidium and approved by the Jedi Council." There were more murmurs and whispers among the Senators, but no one dared to overtly object.

"As for myself, I promise to be a stern father, a strong leader protecting the people of this galaxy from all forms of corruption and fear. Force will be met with force. It will be met with _the_ Force. I and the rest of the Jedi Order will wield the power of the Force to rebuild our society into one that will be safe from danger and wrongdoing."

He gazed out at the camera droids. "I told you that from now on, this galaxy will be a Jedi Protectorate. Our Protectorate has been established to do just that, to _protect_ you."

"And I promise you, _I will be a Benevolent Protector._ "

And just like that, the thousand-generation Galactic Republic was gone. The reign of the Jedi Protectorate had begun.

PADME'S APARTMENT, HOURS LATER

Padme watched the rebroadcast of that evening's declaration sullenly. She noted the irony: the very people she and the entire Republic had trusted above all to _save_ the Republic had ended it. As she gazed at the images of the cheering Politburo, sycophants, and Friends of the Jedi celebrating the birth of the New Order out in the streets, Padme couldn't help but mutter:

"So this is how liberty dies. _With thunderous applause."_

BANG! BANG! Someone was pounding on the door to Padme's quarters. She got up and strode angrily to face them. It was clone Commander Cody, flanked by two other clonetroopers. "Cody?" Padme asked. "What's the meaning of this?" "I'm sorry, Madam," said Commander Cody. "You're being transferred to the nearest detention facility. You will wait there until your trial before the Committee of Public Safety."

" _Trial?_ " blurted Padme, her face flushed. "For what charge?"

"You are being charged with agitating against the Jedi Council, with possible collusion with the assassins who killed Jedi Grandmaster Yoda, and therefore for possible sedition. Please come with us, Madam," replied Cody tersely.

"You're not taking her anywhere," growled Captain Typho, Padme's security chief, emerging from behind Senator Amidala with his blaster drawn, and his one good eye glaring daggers at the clonetroopers, who raised their own blasters. The yellow-garbed Naboo security guards who had been standing guard around the quarters now encircled Padme defensively, all drawing their blasters and silently refusing to let their Senator be taken. These small groups of armed forces from the Naboo government and the galactic government were now engaged in a silent standoff, each side waiting for the other to make one false move.

Suddenly, Cody and the other clones collapsed, clutching their helmets as they fell...revealing Obi-Wan Kenobi standing behind them, his hand outstretched and his eyes glaring. He'd incapacitated them with some kind of Jedi mind trick.

"Master Kenobi?" asked Padme breathlessly. Obi-Wan briefly smiled but immediately got serious again. "Senator Amidala, I'm afraid we don't have much time," replied Obi-Wan. "We need to get you out of here before the clones wake up and alert the authorities." "It's good to see you again," said Captain Typho, slowly lowering his blaster as his troops followed his lead. Obi-Wan grabbed Padme by the arm and began hurrying her down the hallway.

He glanced in all directions as he led her to a lift. Padme smiled. "Obi-Wan...it's so good to see you. And to see that some Jedi still remember the ideals the Order was created to protect."

Obi-Wan paused just long enough to smile back. "I believe in the Republic, Senator," he replied. "I'm never going to give up on it. Even if those traitors are trying to end it." As the lift doors opened, Obi-Wan escorted Padme out. He smiled and nodded at a duo of clones posted at the apartment's exit. "Official Politburo business," he cheerily explained, as he led Padme out the transparisteel doors.

As soon as they were out, he led her to a yellow speeder waiting outside and helped her inside. Obi-Wan hopped into the driver's seat and hurriedly joined the flow of traffic, as Padme's security detail went to fetch another speeder to meet them at a rendezvous point. "I need to get you to safety," he told her. "Don't worry, I won't let the Council capture you."

Padme smiled. Then got serious again. "Obi-Wan, where are we going?" "We're setting up a safehouse for you and a few others. Once we regroup there, we can figure out what steps to take next."

Padme gave him a quizzical look. " _We?_ "


	12. Chapter Twelve - Born to Run

**Chapter 12 - Born to Run**

CORUSCANT UNDERWORLD, LEVEL 1402

Obi-Wan drew his gray hood over his head as he led Padme (disguised in an old-looking hunter green cloak) down the dark, narrow alley. They were in Coruscant's underworld, winding their way through a series of little-known paths to a safehouse Quinlan Vos had used during a sting operation against a Hutt spice cartel earlier that year. It was safehouse Quinlan had selected himself and left undisclosed to the Jedi Order. It was therefore completely off the books and safe for him and Obi-Wan to use to hide Padme and the other officials they were rescuing from the Protectorate's enforcers.

They hurried past a drunk Toydarian hovering/wobbling it's way down the alley muttering to himself,. Obi-Wan and Padme turned a corner, headed down a flight of stairs, entered a tunnel, turned another corner, and finally arrived at a nondescript door in a hallway full of identical doors. Obi-Wan tapped on the door, the beat of his knuckles imitating the tune of a familiar galactic nursery rhyme. It was a signal. A slit opened up near the top of the door and a pair of suspicious eyes framed by blue skin glared out at them. "Password?" a woman's voice asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, and whispered "Born to Run."

The slit in the doorway slammed closed, and the door opened slightly. Obi-Wan led Padme in and greeted the blue-skinned Twi'lek woman who'd been guarding it from the inside. It was Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, wearing a disguise to blend in with the denizens of the Coruscant underworld. Aayla was Quinlan's former Padawan, and Quinlan had assured Obi-Wan that she could be trusted.

"Took you long enough," she muttered. "Well I'm sorry," replied Obi-Wan. "We couldn't exactly take a direct route, in case we were being followed by anyone other than Padme's guards." There was a sudden knock at the door and Aayla tensed up. "That's _them_ ," Obi-Wan stated. Aayla stared at him. " _Padme's guards that I just mentioned_." "Ah," replied Aayla, as she peeked through the door slit to verify, before allowing the now-disguised men into the room. Padme and Obi-Wan walked deeper into the safehouse and saw they already had friends waiting for them.

Mon Mothma and Garm Bel-Iblis sat together on a bench at one end of the room. Jar Jar leaned against a wall, looking pensive. A few loyal Chandrilan, Correllian, and Naboo guards leaned against the wall next to the officials they were sworn to protect. "Well, it's not exactly the Six Seasons Hotel in Galactic City, but I'll take it," snarked Mon Mothma as she smiled gently at Padme. Jedi Master Quinlan Vos sat on an old-fashioned wooden chair by himself, brushing a lock of his long hair out from in front of his eyes.

Aayla walked over to the kitchenette to check on the pot of macaroni and green cheese she was preparing for dinner. She stirred it for a moment, then joined the rest of the gang.

"So," began Aayla, dusting her hands off on her pants. "What's our game plan?" Obi-Wan looked gravely at all of them, then specifically at Padme (knowing she'd object to what he was about to say), and firmly stated "We need to ferry these officials offworld. As legitimate Republic officials, we're going to need them to set the government right again when we get the chance."

Mon Mothma looked gravely at the others and spoke softly. "I think we need to release a joint statement. As the other government officials have abandoned democracy, we are the only remaining officials still loyal to the principles of the Republic...that we _know about so far_. We have to build the groundwork Padme discussed with us at our earlier meetings. We need to begin building a network of like-minded people to restore the Republic.. That network-us-we are now the legitimate successors of the Republic leadership."

Silence hung over the gathering for a few moments until the pot of macaroni (with no one tending it) started bubbling out of the pot and Aayla had to hurry over to shut off the stove.

"Forming some sort of 'Rebel Alliance' is all well and good, but right now we need to get you all off Coruscant!" replied Obi-Wan, ever the pragmatist.

Padme looked worried. "What about Anakin? It's obvious by now that the Jedi Council's statement on Anakin's location was just a cover story."

"They've got Anakin," Vos stated flatly. Obi-Wan gently put a hand on Padme's shoulder. "Master Vos and I discussed this earlier. We think they have him in a subbasement of the Temple complex."

Padme nodded quietly, with Master Vos's statement confirming what she already knew to be true. She stood up. "I'm not leaving without Anakin." Obi-Wan eyed her warily, then nodded. The truth was, he hadn't planned to leave Coruscant without Anakin either.

Now they had to come up with a plan to actually free him.

JEDI TEMPLE SUBBASEMENT

Anakin's eyes snapped open and bulged with fear. His face was slick with sweat. He...wasn't sure if this was real or another hallucination. He'd been having a lot of those since his _treatment_ had begun.

Mace Windu smiled.

"Hello, Anakin."

"W-W-W-When...where...?"

"Shhh, Anakin, don't ask questions," replied Mace. "You're starting to respond to your treatments. That's good," he said in an all-too-soothing voice. "Because I'm gonna need you to perform a mission for the Council soon. And we're going to need you to be ready."

PRESENT DAY

KESSEL

The _Millennium Falcon_ glided silently through the velvet black backdrop of space, quietly monitoring Protectorate transmissions here in the Kessel system. They were in a an area surrounded by black holes, with the result that few ships ever made the trip this deep into the Kessel zone.

But Han and Chewie _had_ done the Kessel Run (as smuggler's called it) back in their less reputable days. They knew how to dodge the gravity currents leading to the black holes...though no smuggler had ever made it back from going this far into the formation. Now they understood why.

Their was an entire Protectorate fleet of Star Destroyers and other, stranger, ships patrolling this inner region, hidden from view by the cluster of black holes. From the transmissions they were intercepting-and that Jyn's equipment was decoding-she, Luke, Han, and Chewie now knew that the Protectorate referred to their secret facilities here as the Maw Installation.

"We got enough?" asked Han. Jyn nodded. "Okay then," replied Han. Let's take the data and get back to the General. Luke and Chewie nodded.

Han began guiding the _Falcon_ back the way it came. After devouring a huge amount of data about new superweapons projects, they had enough to report back to Padme.

As the _Falcon_ glided through space, an alert sounded. Luke's brow furrowed as he simultaneously felt a disturbance in the Force. "Han..."

Han looked up from the instruments, shocked. "They...they've got us in a tractor beam! We...we didn't even detect a ship approaching!" Chewie roared frantically.

"It must be one of the experimental ships they're building here!" yelled Jyn.

Han and Chewie struggled to break the _Millennium Falcon_ free of the tractor beam, but to no avail. As they were carried in closer to the predatory ship that had been silently tailing them, Luke felt a chill flow from the Force and through all his senses. "I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered.

"Yeah, no kidding, kid!" snapped Han sarcastically.

As they looked out the window at the now-visible enemy ship, they saw an all-too-familiar symbol: the crest of the Jedi Protectorate's Inquisitorious, the team of Force-sensitive operatives tasked with hunting down the Protectorate's most elusive enemies...enemies such as Luke and his friends.

And aboard the ship, Luke, to his horror, could sense the presence of their leader...the Grand Inquisitor.

 _ **A/N:**_ _I hope you guys enjoyed the update...and the little tidbits from the old Expanded Universe and Rebels, as well as the Bruce Springsteen reference in the title! I'll have more soon! Till then, Happy New Year!_


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Jailbreak

**Chapter Thirteen: Jailbreak**

JEDI COUNCIL CHAMBERS, ALMOST 30 YEARS AGO

The Benevolent Protector of the Galaxy gazed out the floor-to-ceiling windows at his new empire.

As the traffic flowed by through the air, Mace Windu breathed in deeply. Not so long ago, he would have never even thought about doing what he was now doing. But now that it was all in motion, he felt a genuine sense of pride...and power.

The galaxy would be _better_ under his firm guidance. Of that, he was honestly sure.

The Council Chambers' door shuffled open, and Jedi Master Adi Gallia walked in, placing a hand gently on Mace's shoulder. "It's done. Bail Organa is now being interviewed by Ki-Adi-Mundi and Tarkin regarding those state secrets we needed to know about...and about what he knew about Garm Bel-Iblis's involvement with the death of Master Yoda, and when he knew it."

"Good," replied Mace, smiling at his lieutenant.

"Master Windu, how are things going with Anakin?" asked Adi Gallia, a curious and concerned expression on her kind face.

"He's almost ready to begin his new mission," replied Mace. "Director Isard is giving him what should be his last treatment as we speak. Soon, those homicidal, rebellious tendencies will be driven out of him completely and he will be a new man, as if Amidala had never managed to corrupt him."

"He's going to be a whole new person."

CORUSCANT UNDERWORLD, LEVEL 1402

REBEL HIDEOUT

The newly-formed alliance of dissidents paced around the dingy apartment, planning their next move: an attempt to jailbreak Anakin Skywalker from the Jedi Temple.

"Are we sure this plan will work?" asked Obi-Wan urgently. If they were going to save his former Padawan, they needed to be sure. "It will," replied Quinlan Vos, his long hair ruffling as he walked over to the table to pick up a Corellian spud chip to snack on. "The Senators and their guards will make their way to the freighter Bail Organa has quietly rented out for us. He'd join us, but he knew that as the former Supreme Chancellor, they'd be watching his movements closely. Meanwhile, Aayla and I have a nondescript speeder we've sometimes used for missions. It's not an official Jedi vehicle, so the Order won't be able to track us in it. Once we arrive at the Temple complex, we go down to the subbasement and find Anakin. You've still got your Jedi Council clearance card, correct?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Correct." "We will use that to authorize Anakin's...'transfer'...to a different facility. Or at least, that's what we tell them. Once we get him out, we regroup with the others at the docking bay and leave in the freighter to the Alderaanian deep-space installation and wait there until Bail or his wife can join us. Unfortunately, I don't see a way for us to free Anakin without the Council realizing it soon, so this will only buy us some time. We WILL end up exposing ourselves as rebelling against the Council by doing this...but I don't see any other way."

Obi-Wan paused, silently looking at the floor. He had hoped to stay undercover longer, try to undermine Master Windu's regime from within. But if they were going to rescue Anakin from whatever was being done to him, they didn't have much time, and would have to free him quickly. And freeing him meant the truth about their loyalties would not remain hidden for much longer.

But it was worth it. Anakin was worth it. They'd find someone else to spy from the inside later.

He nodded. "Let's do it."

A few minutes later, as Quinlan and Aayla quibbled over some small detail in the front hallway, and the other officials and their guards sat in front of the telescreen watching the latest news from the surface (in horror), Obi-Wan put his cloak back on as he prepared to join Quinlan on Anakin's rescue mission. Padme walked up to wish him good luck, and to urge him to press forward with the mission.

"We need to get Anakin back," Padme whispered softly, gazing at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan silently looked back at her...and, through the Force, he could sense the new lives growing within her. He walked slowly closer to her, glanced at her meaningfully, and Padme instantly knew that he knew.

"Anakin is the father, isn't he?" asked Obi-Wan. Padme looked back at him and nodded.

"I'm so sorry," replied Obi-Wan. "So sorry that all of this happened." Padme nodded. "The end of the Clone Wars was supposed to mean things would quiet down. Instead..." she turned around and paced a bit, before looking back at Obi-Wan.

"I know that you Jedi have...a code," said Padme. "But Anakin and I are in love. And shouldn't love be the thing we protect the _most_?"

Obi-Wan smiled gently at her. "Senator Amidala, frankly, I think the love you and Anakin share must be a better influence on him than that of the Council, at this point."

Padme smiled back, relief evident on her face.

"Now," continued Obi-Wan, "Let's get him back, shall we?"

JEDI TEMPLE

Obi-Wan and Quinlan strode through the atrium at the entrance of the main spire of the Jedi Temple. "Are you sure you know which sub-basement they're keeping him in?" asked Obi-Wan. Quinlan nodded. "Positive." They passed through an archway and entered a long staircase.

They made their way down to the lower levels of the spire, the staircase turning and turning like a stony helix as they got lower. Every so often, there was an exit leading to one of the basement levels. They bypassed these, heading for the lowest level of all. Sunlight faded as they went below ground, and glowing multicolored electronic lights replaced it as they reached the very lowest level of the basements.

Two Knights stood on guard at one particular doorway. They looked genuinely surprised to see Obi-Wan and Quinlan. "Master Kenobi? Master Vos? We...weren't expecting you down here," said one of the startled sentries.

Obi-Wan glared authoritatively. "Emergency business from the Council. I'm authorizing Skywalker's transfer to a different facility. Master Vos and I are under orders to escort him." Obi-Wan presented the fake paperwork and his Jedi Council clearance card. The two Knights looked over the paperwork and nodded, punching a security code into the lock and opening the door.

Obi-Wan and Quinlan entered a metallic, octagonal room, and found Anakin lying on a small cot in the center, unconscious.

"Anakin? Anakin!" exclaimed Obi-Wan, shaking him awake. "Uggghhh...Master?" Anakin groggily replied, as he opened his eyes. "I'm _almost_ excited to see you."

Obi-Wan chuckled. Anakin hadn't lost his sense of snarkiness. "Good to see you too, my very young Padawan learner!" teased Obi-Wan. Anakin was a Knight now, not a Padawan, and had proved it in his training of Ahsoka. But to Obi-Wan, he'd always be the young Padawan he'd raised from childhood.

Quinlan Vos cleared his throat. "Well this is all very nice and...nauseating...but we need to move. Now." Obi-Wan nodded, and helped Anakin up. He and Quinlan carried him out of the cell, the two guards looked quizzically at them as they left. Quinlan glanced back at them and said "The Council thanks you for your cooperation!"

They hurried up the stairs as fast as they could, and made their way to a side exit of the Temple. They knew their time was limited...

JEDI COUNCIL CHAMBERS

And it was even more limited than they thought it would be.

Adi Gallia's commlink beeped. She pulled it out and asked what was going on. Her brow furrowed, and she looked at Mace meaningfully. "Master Windu...did _you_ authorize Anakin Skywalker to be moved? The two sentries on guard say that Masters Kenobi and Vos just moved him with authorization from the Council. They felt uneasy and wanted to check in with us."

Mace glared back at her. "It is as I feared," he replied. " I had a feeling Obi-Wan and Quinlan would not be with us in this endeavor. Tell the sentries it was good of them to check in, and that they need to catch Kenobi and Vos, and return Anakin to his cell NOW."

Adi Gallia nodded, and quickly relayed Mace's instructions, while he picked up his own commlink. As Adi Gallia finished, he motioned for her to come closer and help him adjust the settings on the device.

"Make sure my message broadcasts on all Jedi frequencies across the galaxy," Mace commanded. Adi Gallia nodded.

Mace closed his eyes, put the transmitter to his mouth, and spoke.

Obi-Wan and Quinlan hurried down the steps of the Temple complex towards the speeder, attracting confused glances from passing Jedi in the plaza as they went. They smiled at each Jedi they passed, muttering excuses as they hurried along. They finally arrived at the speeder, each grasping the still-exhausted Anakin under one of his arms, when suddenly, all three of them heard Mace Windu's voice booming in their heads.

" _FELLOW JEDI...WE HAVE BEEN BETRAYED_."

Obi-Wan and Quinlan looked at each other mournfully. They had been discovered.

They quickly loaded Anakin into the speeder and hurried away before the rest of the message could alert the nearby Jedi in the plaza of what was going on.

" _JEDI MASTERS OBI-WAN KENOBI AND QUINLAN VOS HAVE ABDUCTED JEDI KNIGHT ANAKIN SKYWALKER FROM THE JEDI TEMPLE, WHERE HE WAS UNDERGOING AN IMPORTANT MEDICAL PROCEDURE. IT IS IMPERATIVE THAT ALL THREE BE FOUND IMMEDIATELY._ "

In the hallways of the Jedi Temple complex, every Master, Knight, Padawan, and Youngling had stopped whatever they were doing, and were listening to the message, which they could hear both in their own heads and through the public announcement speakers throughout the Temple, the sound of Mace's booming voice echoing down every hallway of the complex.

Thanks to Mace's mental transmission of the message, and the fact that he was also broadcasting on every Jedi commlink channel just to be sure, every single Jedi in the galaxy was hearing this message.

" _I WANT KENOBI AND VOS FOUND, AND ANAKIN RETURNED TO THE TEMPLE TO COMPLETE HIS TREATMENT._

As they sped through the Coruscant traffic...with Quinlan weaving the speeder between other vehicles at frankly dangerous speeds...Obi-Wan glanced behind them and saw Jedi-issued speeders joining the traffic stream behind them. "Vos, we've got company!" he shouted.

Quinlan juked the speeder up into another stream of traffic and into a complicated maze of passages through various skyscraper tunnels. They entered neighborhood after neighborhood, ditching the pursuing Jedi as best they could, until they finally seemed to have shaken them off.

They arrived at dusk in an almost empty, industrialized area of Coruscant, where the only apparent hub of population was a cluster of nearby factories and a large freighter depot. Quinlan parked the speeder nearby, and he and Obi-Wan carried Anakin into one of the hangars.

There, they found Padme and the other officials with their guards and Aayla Secura, as planned. "Anakin!" shouted Padme, as she ran over to her once-again unconscious husband and cradled him in her arms. Quinlan and Aayla looked at each other, then back at Obi-Wan, who nodded, confirming what they suspected about Anakin and Padme.

Padme and Obi-Wan dragged Anakin up the ramp into the waiting Corellian freighter that Bail Organa had arranged for them. Mon Mothma smiled encouragingly, and patted Padme on the shoulder as she passed. As soon as everyone was aboard, Quinlan and Aayla went to the cockpit to prepare for takeoff.

The freighter was huge. So huge that it's cargo bay was large enough to contain Padme's silver starship. The group knew Padme's ship was too distinctive to escape in, so they'd arranged with Bail's people to have it loaded aboard this vessel. They'd use Padme's ship as an escape vessel just in case.

Obi-Wan and Padme carried Anakin to a set of plush chairs in an antechamber behind the cockpit, then went forward to join Quinlan and Aayla as they guided the ship out of Coruscant's twinkling skies.

No one else aboard the freighter noticed, as Anakin sat behind them, what suddenly happened to him. Anakin's eyes suddenly shot open, then rolled back into his head.

" _Anakin...can you hear me?_ "

" _Yes, my Master,_ " Anakin mentally transmitted back to Mace Windu.

" _Good_ ," replied Mace from his seat in the Jedi Council Chambers, as Adi Gallia and Plo Koon sat beside him attentively. " _Where are you now?_ "

Anakin reached out with the Force to analyze his surroundings.

" _Aboard a Corellian C-22 class freighter leaving Coruscant right now, Master. I...am not sure where they are taking me_ ," Anakin transmitted back.

" _That's alright, son. You're doing well, very well_ ," replied Mace. " _I will check in with you later. When I cease this mental conversation, you will instantly forget that it ever occurred. You will continue to have no memory that you are now under my direct influence. Now...wake up_."

"...and any Alderaanian vessels coming to our aid will need to be very careful," continued Obi-Wan, as he conferenced with Quinlan Vos, Aayla Secura, and Padme in the cockpit a few feet ahead, as Anakin's eyes refocused. What had just happened? Had he dozed off for a moment? And...where was he and how did he get here? He couldn't remember.

All that mattered was that Padme was before him. She glanced up and noticed he was awake and alert. She smiled that beautiful smile of hers. "Anakin!" she shouted, and hurried over to embrace him. "Padme, I missed you so badly," he whispered.

"I'm here now, Anakin. You're with us. You're okay," she replied, continuing to embrace her husband.

And if only she and Anakin could have known that at that very moment, Mace Windu was watching and listening to everything through Anakin's eyes and ears from his seat at the Jedi Temple, neither of them would have felt okay.

THE MAW, KESSEL

ABOARD THE MILLENIUM FALCON

PRESENT DAY

The Rebels felt a rumbling sensation as the Grand Inquisitor's ship docked with the _Falcon_.

Luke felt beads of sweat forming as his anticipation grew. "I need to face the Grand Inquisitor. It has to be me."

"But why?" demanded Jyn Erso, the fear evident in her large eyes.

Luke gazed back at her sadly. "You know why."

"Kid, this ain't time to settle old scores!" yelled Han. "We gotta get into the _Falcon_ 's below-deck hiding places now!" Chewie roared in agreement.

"And what good will that do us?" asked Luke in a resigned voice. "You know the whole Inquisitorius is made up of Force-sensitives. Specially-trained Jedi Masters. They'll sense us wherever we hide on the ship."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming down the walkways of the ship. Han drew his blaster, and the others followed suit, with Luke gripping his lightsaber handle as well.

Then, silence.

Luke and Han glanced at each other. not quite sure what was happening.

Luke reached out with the Force, and felt...

An overwhelming surge of Force energy flowing back at him!

It was almost like a tidal wave of someone else's consciousness, that quickly overwhelmed him. He stammered for a second, then everything faded to black.

He felt a ringing in his ears, and gradually became aware that his eyes were closed. He opened them and awoke to a living nightmare.

The Inquisitors held the Rebels firmly in their Force grips, levitating them off their feet so that the dreaded Grand Inquisitor could look them over upon boarding the _Falcon_. They were no longer in the cockpit, but in one of the adjoining walkways of the ship.

Meanwhile, someone else was taking a turn observing them. A redheaded woman. She glanced playfully at the Inquisitor holding Han at bay with a blue lightsaber. "Ah, the famous smuggler-turned-Rebel, Captain Solo. I'm afraid you're no match for the talents of a Jedi Inquisitor, especially not one as talented as my friend Galen Marek here," she boasted on behalf of her comrade, a tall, muscular man with a closely-shaved haircut, who still pointed his blue lightsaber threateningly at Han.

Meanwhile, a few other Inquisitors were using their lightsabers to keep Chewie and Jyn at bay as well. Chewie made a mournful sound as he looked around at his companions.

The redheaded woman, second-in-command of the Inquisitorius judging by the insignia on her black leather outfit, shook her fiery-red hair out of her face, her green eyes gleaming with pride at the capture of the Rebels. "You've got nowhere to run, Rebel scum," she sneered. She fixated directly on Luke. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you...the famous Luke Skywalker."

Luke grunted. "Wish I could say the same. And _you_ are?"

The redhead smiled at him with faux friendliness, moving her purple lightsaber right up to Luke's face and moving in close next to it, casting both their faces in an otherwordly glow. "The name's Mara Jade," she softly whispered, "and I have the honor of being the Consigliere of the Protectorate Inquisitorius...in other words, the second-in-command to the Grand Inquisitor."

Suddenly, in a blinding flash of light, Luke's green lightsaber zoomed up to clash with Mara's purple blade, as he used the Force to ignite it. Mara shouted in surprise, but beat back Luke's parry with a furious, but sophisticated, combination of moves, finally knocking his lightsaber out of his hands and stamping on it with her boot, deactivating the blade and holding it firmly in place on the floor of the _Falcon_.

"You _do_ have some fight in ya!" shouted Mara approvingly, her lips breaking into a smile. Her wild eyes glanced at her companion, Inquisitor Marek, and Mara remarked "I _like_ this one!" Galen Marek rolled his eyes, still firmly keeping his blue lightsaber inches away from Han Solo's neck.

Mara Jade looked back at Luke Skywalker and purred "Oh, it's going to be _fun_ converting you over to our side!"

Now, they heard another set of footsteps, slowly and deliberately making their way towards them.

The Rebels were genuinely afraid. All the members of the Inquisitorius could sense it, as the Grand Inquisitor slowly strode into the room. Luke looked sadly at his enemy. He'd anticipated this day for so many years, and now it had finally arrived.

"Luke Skywalker...Rogue Jedi and Rebel military officer," sneered the Grand Inquisitor, gleeful at the long-awaited capture of her prey.

Luke looked back at the Grand Inquisitor sadly, and replied to her.

"Hello, Leia."

TO BE CONTINUED!

 **A/N:** _I hope you guys enjoyed the twists in this chapter! Stay tuned for more soon!_


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Twins

**A/N:** _So sorry for the long wait since the last update. But I'm back, and ready to continue this story! I'm mapping out where I want the rest of the fic to go, and I promise it's going to be a fun ride!_

 **Chapter Fourteen - Twins**

CORELLIAN FREIGHTER, SOMEWHERE IN HYPERSPACE

ALMOST 30 YEARS AGO

Padme gasped in pain, as Anakin clutched her hand in his, reassuring her he was there. He smiled lovingly at her. This was the moment they'd both been waiting for.

"Oooba. _Oooobaaa,_ " cooed the medical droid soothingly. Finally, Padme, gave another large push and felt the first baby coming. There was a sudden cry, and in another moment the med droid was handing a newborn boy over to his proud father. Behind Anakin, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mon Mothma, and Quinlan Vos stood watching with kind smiles on their faces.

" _Luke_ ," muttered Padme, smiling gently at her baby boy through her pain. Suddenly, her face contorted again as she began her final few pushes. There were a few more moments of pain, and then it was suddenly over, as the med droid handed a second baby over to Anakin, this time a girl. Anakin looked at his two twins, feeling happier than he'd ever felt in his life. He was so proud of them, and his wife. He loved them all so much. Padme beamed as she gazed at Anakin, and silently nodded, letting him know she felt the same. Then she looked at her baby girl.

" _Leia,_ " she whispered.

MILLENNIUM FALCON

PRESENT DAY

"Hello, Leia," said Luke, staring grimly at his sister, the Grand Inquisitor of the Jedi Protectorate.

Leia smiled creepily at Luke, looking genuinely curious. "Luke? It's been a while. But I can still recognize your presence in the Force." Luke nodded. "And I, yours. I see the Protectorate's brainwashing is complete?"

Leia snorted with laughter. "Brainwashing, you call it? The Jedi Council has opened my eyes! The day they took me back from General Amidala was the best thing that ever happened to me!"

Luke gazed at her sadly. "You don't mean that. And it's _Mom_ , not 'General Amidala.'" "She is NOT my mother," retorted Leia. "Not anymore." She ignited her purple lightsaber and moved its blade closer to Luke's face. "The Jedi Council members are my true parents, as they are the true parents of all Force sensitives. Just as the Benevolent Protector is the only father figure the entire galaxy needs."

"You can't believe that, Leia," replied Luke pleadingly. "Don't you remember our childhood together? Mom loves us. She loves _you_. She wants you to come home!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" shrieked Leia, shoving Luke aside as she strode into the center of the walkway. "I want all of these Rebel vermin brought to our ship's holding cells and interrogated!" "Yes, madam!" replied Galen Marek, bowing to his superior officer.

Mara Jade was still eyeing Luke up and down, clearly intrigued. "Don't worry, sweetie," she said to him, grinning maniacally. "You'll be one of us soon enough."

Han rolled his eyes as he, Chewie, Jyn, and Luke were prodded up the steps by the Inquisitors.

Luke was quiet. He was already formulating a plot to free himself and his friends from this dilemma. Freeing Leia from her brainwashing, on the other hand, would be a tougher job.

Still, he had to try. He had to save his twin sister.

POLITBURO HEADQUARTERS, ALMOST 30 YEARS AGO

"And spare no expense on the band, I want the Jedi Council to be pleased!" yelled Tarkin. He was overseeing the preparations for a ceremony in which the Benevolent Protector would review his troops in the newly-reorganized military for the first time since the fall of the Republic. This rally would be a huge propaganda moment for the new order. Everything had to be perfect.

That was why Tarkin had overseen the forcible recruitment of Coruscant's best classical composer, J'honn Weel'yems to compose a new national anthem to replace the now-outlawed Ballad of the Republic. Tarkin had ordered Weel'yems to draft something martial-sounding, yet infectious. Something to really rally the Protectorate troops and citizens. Weel'yems was now working on a song along those parameters, a march...

OFFICE OF THE BENEVOLENT PROTECTOR (FORMERLY THE SUPREME CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE)

"Are you sure?" asked the nervous bureaucrat. The changes Benevolent Protector Windu were proposing to the galaxy's judicial system was...massive, to say the least. "I'm sure," replied Mace. The centerpiece of the judicial reform he'd proposed was to abolish the use of juries in all criminal trials throughout the galaxy. In the past decade, Mace and the rest of the Council had gotten so immensely frustrated with how slow the Republic's courts moved, that it hadn't taken long before Mace and the other Jedi Masters had agreed on this change. Juries could still be used in _civil_ proceedings...unless a Moff or Jedi overruled the use of a jury in that particular case. But for all criminal court cases, juries would never be used again in the Jedi Protectorate. The judge or other presiding official would now have full executive authority over a defendant's fate.

But this was not the only reform that Mace and the Council had agreed on...

As Mace adjusted the new purple ceremonial robes he was wearing for the first time, a Padawan walked into the chamber and bowed. "Master Windu? They're ready for you in the Plaza." Mace nodded. It was time for the rally to begin.

As Mace and the other Jedi Council members strode out onto the stage in front of the Jedi Temple, the brown-clad Friends of the Jedi began rallying the civilians to cheer for their masters. Meanwhile, the white-bearded composer J'honn Weel'yems was waving his baton around, guiding the Coruscant Symphony Orchestra in playing the new anthem: the Protectorate March. The cheering populace shrieked excitedly at the sight of the Council members, and many of them waved flowers in the air as the Jedi moved to their places on the stage, while row upon row of clone troopers and non-cloned officers saluted.

There was a giant crimson flag unfurled behind the dais (with the dome of the former Senate building, now the Politburo building, visible behind it) and countless other flags around the Plaza. The old flag of the Republic had recently been added to the ever-growing list of banned symbols and expressions. The new Flag of the Jedi Protectorate featured a blood red background with a pair of yellow lightsabers crossed over each other in the center, forming an X-like shape.

As the crowds cheered ecstatically, Benevolent Protector Mace Windu rose from his chair and strode across the dais to the podium, his new deep purple ceremonial robes billowing in the wind. He gripped the top of the podium and glared down at the rows and rows of clone troopers and non-cloned officers before him. By now, the uniforms of all the troops had had the Republic insignia replaced with the Seal of the Jedi Protectorate, the pair of yellow lightsabers crossed over a red circle.

"Citizens of the Jedi Protectorate," began Benevolent Protector Windu, "We gather here to unveil the new uniforms of the military, but also to express our hopes for a unified future. To protect that unity, I am announcing that I just signed executive orders nationalizing the Trade Federation, Inter-Galactic Banking Clan, and _any_ other company that has business on more than one planet. Our entire economy will now be centrally planned under the wise and benevolent guidance of the Jedi Council, and directly administered by our government's new Ministry of Plenty!"

The crowd in the Plaza cheered enthusiastically, but economists around the galaxy shuddered, knowing how badly this would end.

Windu continued. "I've also signed an executive order reforming our judicial system. After witnessing how slow the courts of the old Republic worked, the courts of the new Jedi Protectorate will now be streamlined to speed up the process by rejecting the use of juries in ALL criminal cases! This will provide speedy justice to victims of crimes!" The justice-starved crowd again roared its approval, not understanding how this lack of due process would backfire...

Mace motioned for silence. "Finally, to enforce galactic unity, we Jedi need to have a greater presence. Already, our Intelligence division has identified cells of both former Separatists as well as those who refuse to accept that the old Republic is gone, who have both begun to organize dangerous armed resistance against the lawful government of this galaxy. To combat this and other threats in the future, we will need to change Jedi policy."

At this, viewers around the galaxy, leaned closer to their telescreens in curiosity.

The Benevolent Protector continued, "Our Order's policy with regard to recruitment has been to offer a choice to families about whether or not their Force-sensitive children will join the Order. We are afraid that due to the instability of the galaxy, we can no longer continue this policy. So, effective immediately, the Jedi Order will utilize the drafting power provision of the Military Authorization Act to immediately draft ALL Force-sensitives in the galaxy to be automatically enrolled to be trained as Jedi."

The coming years would prove this to be a disastrous idea. The Force-sensitives whose parents had declined allowing them to join the Order as children, had grown up in a variety of environments, some good, some bad (much like Anakin). The ones who'd been influenced by bad upbringings would now be ushered into the Jedi ranks along with everyone else. Some of these individuals had used their untrained abilities to engage in illicit activities, and now that they were being abruptly brought into the Jedi ranks they would serve as an influence to further corrupt the Order in the ensuing years. Even the ones with good intentions would often be conflicted between the ideals of the Order and the emotions instilled by their upbringings, much like Anakin had been.

The self-righteousness of Council would corrupt the Order from the top, while the often selfish motives of the new draftees would corrupt the Order from the bottom. The new political authority the entire Jedi ranks had attained would serve to corrupt almost all.

As the crowds cheered ecstatically, J'honn Weel'yems once again began leading the military band in playing the triumphantly martial sounds of the galaxy's new anthem, the Protectorate March, as Commissar Tarkin tapped his gloved fingers to the rhythm on his seat at the dais.

Everything was going according to plan.

CORELLIAN FREIGHTER, SOMEWHERE IN AN UNINHABITED SYSTEM IN THE MID RIM

Aboard the roving headquarters of the fledgling Rebel Alliance, Padme (still exhausted from childbirth) and the other evacuated officials watched the broadcast in horror.

Suddenly, a chime from the ship's dashboard alerted them that another starship had entered the system and was heading their way. Quinlan Vos looked alarmed "Is it...?" he asked.

"Don't worry," replied Aayla Secura to her former Master. "It's the guest Obi-Wan invited to the party." Quinlan nodded.

A short time later, the new ship had docked with the large Corellian freighter the Rebels were gathered in, and its sole occupant had boarded the larger vessel. She sat down and prepared to meet with Obi-Wan and Quinlan in the starship's small conference room.

"You sure about this?" asked Quinlan. "Can we trust her?"

"We're going to need all the help we can get against an army of Force-users, don't you think?" replied Obi-Wan.

As they entered the conference room, they spotted a cloaked woman sitting at the round table. "I got your message," said the woman. "I have to admit...I didn't think I'd ever hear from you again, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan smiled "You were innocent, and anyone worth their salt knew it. Now...ready to take down Tarkin and the Council?"

Ahsoka Tano now removed her hood and smiled. "You bet."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
